


Crossed (Unedited Version)

by thetasteofhercherrycarmex



Series: Crossed (Includes Edited and Unedited Versions) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, It Gets Better, Sort Of, To Be Edited, quite a bit of underage drinking, romald blinus wizly, slow burn... kind of, some 90's-typical homophobia, this is very bad at the beggining!, this was the first fic i ever wrote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetasteofhercherrycarmex/pseuds/thetasteofhercherrycarmex
Summary: Aria Rookwood has no reason to talk to mudblood Hope Sawyer.Hope Sawyer had no reason to talk to the stuck-up, pureblood Aria Rookwood.Until a mysterious turn of events pushes them together, and a legend with dark intentions makes their fates... Crossed.NOTE: This fic is getting MAJORLY (and I mean MAJORLY) edited and changed once I finish Infinity and "I can't believe Dumbledore dies." I'm aware that this has some major unnecessary plot elements and a lot of continuity issues as well, and that's what I'm aiming to fix. My goal is to make this fic the best it could be for you guys, my readers. However, this is the unedited version that will stay on this account, so you're welcome to read it as well as the final and edited version.





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
Hope Sawyer woke on the bright Wednesday morning to the chirping of a rather large bird outside her window. She sat up in bed, said her morning prayers, and quietly shuffled down the stairs, as not to wake her sister Rey. She was greeted, as always, by her doting mother, Evan, who was reading a newspaper, and her father Jack as he cooked breakfast. Her sleepy sister wandered dryly down the stairs and said a faint “Morning” before plopping down at the kitchen table and burying herself in a book as usual. Jack and Hope served breakfast, and everyone ate while casually chatting about the day to come. All was normal.  
Little did the Sawyers know that this morning, of all mornings to come in the future, could very well be the most abnormal morning.  
Evan began to pack up her belongings to head to work when she heard the mail slot produce a sound that unlike to other: they had mail. Hope hurried to grab the bundle of letters, bills, notices, and postcards from her aunt on vacation. She quickly rifled through them and noticed something very unexpected… there was a letter for her. She took in the crisp parchment and Ruby red lettering. She found it very odd the way her address was listed… “Hope Sawyer, Number 15 Moonlight Drive, The Second largest bedroom, Surrey.” The second largest bedroom was her bedroom, but how had the sender known that? Curious, she wandered into the kitchen and showed it to her parents. They gazed at the letter with the same curiosity as Hope had before. “Well open it already!” Rey exclaimed, looking up from her book. Sometimes her 8 year old logic came in handy.  
Hope carefully pulled apart the red wax seal on the back. She pulled out three sheets of paper. She skimmed one, but was confused. She tried another. Worse. Taking a deep breath, she read the last paper. She let out a slow, silent breath as she got to the end. She let out a happy bit perplexed smile as she faced her parents.  
“Hogwarts.” She breathed. Her parents looked at each other, confused.  
“What?!” They said in unison. Somewhere in the background, Rey groaned.  
***  
As these events took place, a very different morning went on, across the country.  
Aria Rookwood was awoken by Gorn, her family’s house elf. He tapped lightly on her door to wake her, and brought her in a tray of breakfast foods. He bowed and left, leaving Aria alone. She picked up her hairbrush and pulled out all of the knots that had developed in the night. She watched herself in the mirror as the did this, studying her broad shoulders and tan skin. Her electric blue eyes pierced her reflection as she set the brush down. Turning, she thrust open the blinds and let the brilliant sunshine into her room. She loved the way everything glowed when the sunlight hit it just right. She smiled as she watched an owl fly by her window towards the door.  
An owl.  
She had been waiting weeks for her letter. Maybe, this was it. She heard her name called from below her, presumably the kitchen. She raced downstairs, but every step seemed to happen in slow motion.  
This was it. Sink or swim.  
She reached the front hall and saw her father standing by the door. He turned slowly. In his right hand was a crisp parchment with emerald green lettering. Aria reached for the letter and her father handed it to her. She skimmed the page, anxious. Finally, she smiled. “Yes.” Her father smiled back, a rare occurrence. “Welcome to Hogwarts, Aria.” He paused. “I never doubted you.”  
And so the girl who never hugged her father was embraced, and the girl who was never not embraced for once stood on her own. Little did the two know, was that their fates were… crossed.


	2. Guests

Five Years Later

Aria woke in the same way she had so many years ago, with a light tap on her door. Gorn entered her room with breakfast, bowed, and waited. Aria looked over. 

“Yes?” She smiled at him, curious at why he had stayed. Gorn cleared his throat. 

“The master has informed me that you are to dress appropriately, as we have guests here.” He nodded at her short nightdress. Aria nodded, and thanked Gorn as he left the room. 

Aria studied herself in the mirror. She stretched her broad shoulders, sore from her days spent swimming. Her waist length brown hair was pulled into a bun, and she had applied a little makeup. She looked down at the simple wooden hairbrush. It was from her mother. One of the last gifts given to her daughter, preparing her for the years to come, before she died. Was murdered, in Aria’s opinion. Aria’s mother, like her father, (and presumably Aria in the future) were Death Eaters, the servants of Lord Voldemort. Tarey, Aria’s mother, had been killed by a auror in a battle during the first Wizarding war. Aria vowed to kill the auror to avenge her mother, and anyone who stood in her way would receive the same fate. 

Aria shook off these thoughts as she walked over to her wardrobe. She grabbed her swimsuit, a pair of running shorts, and her favorite shirt. She put the clothes on over her swimsuit. 

One never knew when you could stretch in a few laps when on a morning run.

She stepped out her door, heading to the kitchen for some of the blessed drink… coffee. 

Preparing to pour herself a cup, Aria stood on her toes to reach a mug… which just happened to be her least favorite. Checking to see if there were any others clean, she sighed. This one would have to do. She picked at the black words on the side.

“I ❤️ Seekers” it read. Aria disposed the mug. It has been an April Fool’s Day joke from her cousin, Evangeline Rosier. The only reason she kept it around was because she would give it back to Evangeline at Hogwarts, only to receive it on April Fool’s again. It was a sort of running joke between the two. 

Aria sighed again, wishing that there were any other cups clean, or at least that she could use magic to clean one, poured herself coffee and walked into the living room. She silently wondered where these “guests” were, but she saw them before she could wonder any longer. Aria spat out her coffee as she saw him. 

Blaise Zabini, fellow Slytherin. 

“What are you doing here?!” She exclaimed, setting her mug down on the nearest kitchen counter. Blaise scanned her and raised his eyebrows, smirking. She was about to question him further when she heard another voice behind her.

“No wonder you're smiling, Zabini.” The voice said. Aria rolled her eyes and turned around, already knowing who it was. She faked a smile and rolled her eyes again. 

“ _ Draco.”  _ She said, drier than dry. He smirked.

“Aria,  _ darling,  _ love the mug.” He said as he picked up her mug and inspected it, smiling to himself. “I play seeker, you know.” Aria snorted. 

“Yeah and so does Potter.” She retorted, earning a snicker of approval from Blaise. Draco glared at him, but you could tell he suppressed a smile. 

“ _ Anyways,”  _ Aria said as she sat down on the couch, “Why're you here?” Blaise looked at Draco before whispering, “Parent stuff. Locked us out. Really important.” He whispered, nodding his head towards the dining room. Aria nodded silently, understanding everything Blaise had said. Her father, Augustus Rookwood was very close to Voldemort, and must've needed to talk to other people very close to him… which unfortunately included the Malfoys. 

Though Aria was a Slytherin through and through, she didn't exactly see eye to eye with some other Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson, for one. And yes, Draco was not on her good list either. In Aria's mind, he was, if simply put,  _ annoying.  _ No, his treatment of Potter and such didn't bother her, she hated the way he acted as if he owned everything and everywhere he was. She hated how he swaggered around, flashing his dark mark to everyone that would take a look at it, like it were some trophy. But most of all, she hated how he thought that every girl was weak at the knees for him. She did not like Draco Malfoy. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the large oak doors leading to the dining room. 

Augustus Rookwood stepped out of the room and walked over to Aria. He gestured to Blaise and Draco. He smiled a fake smile at Aria. “Aria, Draco and Blaise’s family here will be staying with us for a few days, presumably until the start of term.” He paused, his eyes lingering over her outfit with a look of great distaste. “And next time, greet our guests more suitably.” Augustus swiftly turned and smiled at Lucius Malfoy, who stood in the foyer. 

Aria seethed and glared at her father. “ _ I was going for a run.”  _ She spat through gritted teeth, just loud enough for Blaise to hear. Augustus and Lucius stepped back into the large dining room they had been in before. Aria turned to Blaise. 

“And I assume you’re ‘tagging along’?” She asked, folding her arms. Blaise looked at her, surprised. 

“Actually, mum’s here too. Lord knows, the house is big enough to fit us. What’s got you all riled up?” Aria unfolded her arms, thoroughly angry now, both at her father, and Draco. 

“ _ None of your business!”  _ She spat, and turned towards the foyer. She stormed towards the front door, folding her arms. She reached the door and stopped, taking a deep breath. 

“If Father asks for me, tell him I'm at the lake.” She said, and opened the door. “And don't you  _ dare  _ follow me.” She said before slamming the door behind her. 

Blaise let out a slow whistle, glancing at Draco. 

“You sure about her? I mean….” Blaise asked. Draco looked up to where Aria had been a moment ago. He let out a small sigh. 

“ _ Dead sure.”  _


	3. Repeat

Hope Sawyer did not wake up as pleasantly as she had five years ago. A loud alarm woke her, as she sat up in her bed. Her sweaty palms touched her face.   
Another nightmare.   
She’d been getting them ever since… ever since that Diggory boy died. End of last term. Almost every night since then. That first night, after the third task… she’d heard something was wrong, but didn’t know until she fell asleep. There… she saw him.   
Him.   
Lord Voldemort. He had returned. And his followers… and Harry. Harry. In the middle of it all… and Diggory. Dead as a doornail, just lying there.   
Lying there.   
Hope woke that night screaming, drenched in sweat, and had to be rushed to the hospital wing for hysteria. Madam Pomfrey had treated her…  
But the nightmares kept coming back.   
“No time for nightmares. There’s a day of work ahead of us, ain’t that right, Hope?” She said to herself. She pulled on a sweater over her nightdress, and walked down to breakfast.  
Her mother was reading the paper, as always. He father cooked breakfast. Rey sat reading a--   
“Where’s Rey?” Hope wondered aloud. Rey was nowhere to be seen in the kitchen. Jack grunted.   
“Waiting by the mail slot for something.” Hope smiled. Her Hogwarts school letter was due any day soon. Rey loved going to Diagon Alley with her to shop….   
Hope’s thoughts were interrupted by a shout from the foyer. Hope jumped up and ran towards the noise. She burst into the foyer and saw Rey hugging a letter. She looked up at Hope, happy tears forming in her eyes.   
“Hope, I’m a witch too.”   
Hope looked at Rey, confused.   
“What?”


	4. Letters

 

 

Aria was not a happy camper. She sat down on a  rock, arms crossed. Draco? Blaise? Their family? Staying at  _ her house?  _

No. Not possible. 

But it  _ was  _ happening. The audacity! How could her father do this to her? 

_ “It is for the Dark Lord, as it seems.”  _ Said a tiny voice in her head. 

“Yes, but why  _ today?”  _ She paused. “And you know exactly what I mean by that.” The voice didn’t respond. Aria sighed, stood up, and took off her shirt and shorts, walking to the crystal water. “ _ Perhaps a swim will help.”  _ She thought to herself. 

***

Aria dried her hair one last time with her hands before putting her normal clothes back on. 

“Much better.” She said to herself. She checked her watch. Gorn would’ve made lunch by now. Best to head back before someone got upset…

 

She entered the house through the back door as quietly as she could. She glanced around. No one was there. 

“Good.” She said to herself, and ran upstairs to her room. She changed into a pair of jean capris and a blouse, hoping it got her father’s “approval”. She could care less about what her father thought of what she wore, but if Draco and Blaise were going to have something to say about it… she might as well stay in her room until term started. She stepped out of her door once more, and prepared herself for the horror that lunch was going to be. 

“We can do this.” She said to herself. Aria took a deep breath, and walked down the hall. 

 

Aria was ready to smack Draco before she reached the bottom of the stairs. He had greeted her at the top, once she had left her room. He smiled at her, holding out his hand. Aria walked past him, not saying a word. Draco only followed. 

“I heard the house elf made lunch… care so sit by me?” He let out a smirk. Aria continued walking. “You know, I was wondering, do you greet all of your guests like that?” Aria whipped around. 

“Would you just  _ shut up?”  _ She spat, wishing she could've used more colorful language. Draco whistled.

“If I weren’t preoccupied, I would say that you  _ liked me,  _ Rookwood.” He smirked. Aria glared harder at him. 

“Just because all the other girls at Hogwarts  _ throw themselves at you,  _ doesn’t mean I do. You think that every girl in that school wants you, but you’re wrong. _ I don’t _ .” She spat. Draco smiled. 

“We’ll see about that.” He promptly walked past Aria. She took a deep breath. She counted the days until the start of term. 

“Eighteen days. Just gotta survive that long.” She said to herself. 

Suddenly, a loud crash interrupted her thoughts. She ran to the source of the sound, the front door. Aria opened the door to find… a rather small owl carrying six letters and two large boxes. She picked up the letters and packages and sent the owl on its way. She head her father come towards her. She turned and held out the packages and letters. 

“That would be the mail.” He father took the mail from Aria and looked through it. He handed two letters to Aria and kept the rest. Aria studied the letter and found that both were from Hogwarts. 

“That’s funny…” She mumbled. She usually only got one letter… Curious, she opened the first letter. It was the normal list of supplies for the year, along with the reminders of start of term and such. Normal. She opened the second letter…

“Yes!” She exclaimed. She read the letter again... And reached into the envelope… and pulled out a shiny new….

_ Prefect badge.  _


	5. Shrewd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected meeting occurs.

“Mum, we’ll be  _ fine.”  _ Hope found herself saying for the fifth time that morning. 

“Are you sure? Do you have enough money?” Evan asked for the sixth time that morning. Hope smiled at her mother, kissed her on the cheek, and nodded. She did the same with her father, turned and walked towards the door of her house. She turned back once more, and walked out the door. 

As soon as they were outside, Rey started getting excited. 

“It says we need a cauldron and a-” Hope cut her off.

“Shush!” She cocked her head slightly towards the neighbor, who was mowing the yard. 

“Oh.” Rey mumbled. “When will we get there?” She said, looking up expectantly. Hope smiled. 

“Well, we catch a cab into London, then we find the Leaky Cauldron, then we get all of our stuff. Sound like a plan?” Hope said as she waved down a cab. Rey smiled. 

“Today’s gonna be great.” 

 

***

The day, in most descriptions, was not turning out great. Hope was forced to pay way more than she was willing to for the cab, the money exchange goblin was  _ very  _ slow, and Rey’s book list was massively longer than Hope’s. Hope finally sighed, looked at Rey, and a smile grew upon her face. Suddenly, she had remembered something. Something important. 

“Ok, Rey. Wanna get ice cream?” Hope looked down at Rey, who had a quizzical look on her face. 

“Ok, so yes, but who are you meeting there?” Rey smirked knowingly. “A… boy?!” She teased. Hope laughed. 

“ _ No.”  _ She smiled. “Rey, you know boys aren't really my thing.” She paused. “Hermione Granger. You'll like her. Do you mind?” She said with a sigh. Rey nodded. “That would be fine. Can we still get ice cream though?” Hope nodded, always happy to buy things for her sister. 

 

“Hope!” Said the bushy brown haired girl sitting in the corner of Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop. She ran to Hope and they shared a large hug. She looked down at Rey. “And you… you must be Rey! I've heard all about you!” The girl then hugged Rey like they were old friends. Rey smiled. 

“And you are… Hermione, I believe?” Hermione nodded. 

“Well, H, I'm afraid Rey and I have done barely any shopping.” Hope frowned. Hermione stood up and grabbed Hope’s hand. 

“Good thing I haven't either! Let's go shopping!” She said, and skipped out of the store with Hope and Rey in hand. 

 

“We got the cauldron, potions stuff… all we need is books and a wand.” Rey listed off. She looked up at Hope. “Can we get the wand next?” She said with excitement. Hope smiled, remembering how excited she has been to get her first wand.

“Of course.” She said, and led Hope to Ollivander’s. Rey entered the store with such gusto that she very well could have knocked the door off of its hinges. She bursted into the room, and ran to Mr. Ollivander. 

“Hullo! My name is Rey, and I'm going to be a first year at Hogwarts! I need a wand!” She said in a rush, leaning over the front desk. Mr. Ollivander smiled. 

“Your sister mentioned you when she came to get her wand. I was wondering when I'd see you.” He pulled out a long, thin brown box from behind him. He opened it and pulled out a long, thin wand with a flowered vine wrapped around the handle. He held it out to Rey. 

“Cherry wood and Unicorn hair. 14 inches, brittle, light flexibility. Careful, it has a temper.” Rey looked at it precariously. “Well, go on, give it a swish!” Ollivander said. Rey picked it up, and immediately a flower pot exploded. Ollivander took it from Rey before she could hand it back to him. “No, no. Definitely not.” He then pulled out a short red box. 

“Redwood and Phoenix feather. 8 inches, bendy. Give it a try.” Rey took the wand and gave it a swish. Nothing happened. Ollivander took the wand from Rey. “This one is very stubborn.” He stood for a moment, thinking. He suddenly looked at Hope, and gasped. He rushed into the back of the shop and returned with a very dusty black box. He opened it to reveal a long dark wand with white flowers carved into it. “Pine and yew, dragon heartstring. 11 inches, varying flexibility. Very powerful.” He said. Rey cautiously picked up the wand. Immediately, the wand began to glow. 

“What’s happening?!” Rey exclaimed. She looked up at Hope, who was looking at Mr. Ollivander. He simply smiled, and took the wand back from Rey, wrapping it in brown paper and putting it back in the box. He handed the box to Rey.

“Your first wand.” He looked to Hope. “15 galleons, please.” Hope paid him, and began to leave. Suddenly, Mr. Ollivander reached out and grabbed Hope’s shoulder. He turned his head to the side ever so slightly, like he was deep in thought. Then, his eyes widened, like he had seen something in the window behind Hope. 

“Have you met a girl by the name of Aria Rookwood?” He asked Hope. Hope rolled her eyes. 

“Met her? No. But I know the name. Her father is a death eater, and her mum died…  She’s a Slytherin… a horrible person, honestly.” Hope answered. Mr. Ollivander furrowed his eyebrows. 

“You shouldn't judge someone by who their parents were.” He said. Hope smiled. 

“If you met her, you'd understand.” Mr. Ollivander turned. 

“Interesting, you said you didn't know her.” He said, and Hope rolled her eyes again. 

“I don't. But I know she's… evil.” She paused. “Really, we must be going.” She said, but stopped when Mr. Ollivander let out a laugh. 

“That's really quite funny, you know.” He said. Hope frowned. 

“What?” She asked, confused. Mr. Ollivander smiled.

“She said the same thing about you.”

***

Flourish and Blotts was anything but empty. It was, as usual, bustling with witches and wizards of all ages, filled to the brim with books, robes, and magical items. It was a sight to be beheld by any muggle, but there were none as usual. Through all of the commotion walked Hope, Rey and Hermione, carrying a bundle of books. Hope checked off Rey’s list as Hermione got books for herself and Hope. They got all of their school books, and began to wander the shop to looks for any other books they might want. Hermione and Hope looked at the muggle books section, discussing their personal favorites of the selection the bookstore had. Rey walked over to the Charms section, picking up a few extra books on the topic to get ahead. 

“Personally, I prefer  _ The School For Good and Evil  _ to  _ The Land of Stories. _ ” Hope commented to Hermione. Hermione smiled before replying. 

“Really? SGE is what Hogwarts would've like if there were only Slytherins and Gryffindors.” Hope burst into laughter, getting the attention of a fellow Gryffindor, Leah. She walked over to the pair, holding a book out to them.

“Have you read this?” She asked them. Hope took the book from Leah. 

“ _ The Lord of the Rings?”  _ Hope asked. She glanced at Hermione. “Yeah. It's pretty lengthy, but you'd like it.” She said to Leah. Leah smiled.

“Thanks Hope!” She walked away, book in arms. 

“Hey H, I’ll be right back.” Hope said as Hermione picked up yet another book. She gave a little nod, and Hope walked away towards the section on Legilimency and Occlumency. She picked up a book and studied it.  _ 'An expert's guide to Occlumency, volume four',  _ it read.    
"Exactly what I need." She said, and stuck the book in her bag.    
"Stealing now, eh?" Said a voice from behind her. Hope rolled her eyes and turned around.   
"Look, Hermione, you know fully well that-" she stopped, not expecting to see the person that had spoken.   
"If I were you, I'd be learning how to memorize voices, not protect my mind." The person said. Hope smiled dryly.    
" _ Rookwood _ ." Aria smirked.   
" _ Pleasure,  _ Sawyer."


	6. Brave

****

**_Aria’s POV-_ **

“You’re  _ kidding.”  _ Aria said, arms crossed, to her father. He knitted his eyebrows together, clearly cross with Aria. 

“They’re coming with you, or you’re not going. And not going is not an option.” He replied. Aria groaned, unfolding her arms. 

“Yeah, but why do they have to come with me?” She asked, leaning against the nearest wall. Her father sighed and placed his palm on his forehead.

“Look, do you want the nice parent version or the truth?” He asked. Aria stayed silent. “I need the children out of the house. There’s… I….” He trailed off, worried about something. Aria looked up at him. 

“I want the truth.” She said, eyes slightly sympathetic. Augustus Rookwood looked at his daughter, surprised at how much power she had in her mind. 

“You know exactly what the truth is.” He said, and Aria gave a small nod. “Don’t be back until 7. Take as much money as you need.” Aria looked up again at him again, worried. 

“Are you sure… that you’ll… be ok?” She said slowly. Augustus nodded slowly in response. 

“I’ll… see you at 7 then.” Aria said, and walked away, not seeing the look of worry from her father. Aria took a deep breath and sighed. Conversations with her father these days were like stepping through a minefield… one wrong word, and everything blew up. 

Just get through today, and she could finally be on her way to Hogwarts. 

But to do that, she had to get through today. 

_ One step at a time, Aria.  _ She thought to herself. She walked into the living room, arms crossed. 

“ _ I guess _ you’re coming with me, then.” She said to Blaise and Draco. Aria had planned to head to Diagon Alley for the day, doing her normal shopping for the year. It was only that morning that her father had informed her that Draco and Blaise were coming with her. Aria was less than happy to hear that. 

A lot less.

Aria let her eyes wander across the large living room, filled with plush couches and pillows in varying shades of dark colors. Her father had closed the curtains to most of the large windows. Her eyes drifted to the fireplace. As always, there was a pile of wood in the hearth. It had been so long since a fire had burned there…

Her thoughts were interrupted by Blaise. 

“We should be going, then.” Blaise said, and Stood up from his place on the couch. 

“Oh… yeah, sorry.” Aria replied, shaking her head. She called for Gorn to bring up some Floo Powder. 

“Not many books on the list this year.” Blaise commented. Aria nodded. 

“Not much on the list at all.” She replied. Everyone was silent for a second. Slytherins, Aria had found, were not good at small talk. 

“So you’re a prefect, then.” Draco finally said, breaking the awkward lack of noise in the room. 

“How do you know that?” Aria asked him, her face saying it all.

“I found your badge in your room.” Draco said nonchalantly, hiding a smirk. Aria’s face was one of shock, confusion, and disgust. 

“And  _ why  _ were you in my room?” She asked firmly, standing as she did. Draco opened his mouth, but in that same moment, Gorn appeared. Aria glared at Draco and took the Floo Powder. 

“Dad said not to be back before 7.” Aria said through gritted teeth. She took a deep breath. “Who’s going first?” Blaise took some powder from Aria and stepped into the fireplace.

“Diagon Alley.” He said, and disappeared. Aria handed some powder to Draco and he took a step towards the fireplace. Aria watched him as he left. A tiny thought erupted into Aria’s mind. 

Need she  _ really  _ go today? There was always tomorrow… when Draco and Blaise wouldn’t be there…. No, it must be today. Her father had said that much. Unfortunately, she would just have to “lose” the boys along the way. Time to go, then. 

She placed one foot in and stopped. She could feel a cold hand on her shoulder. Aria rolled her eyes and turned around, expecting to see her father standing behind her. 

But she saw no one. 

A cold feeling seemed to wrap itself like a cloak around Aria. She shivered despite the summer heat. Aria swallowed hard and turned back to the fireplace. 

“Diagon Alley,” She said, stepping into the fireplace. Suddenly, a bright green flame erupted around her and the living room sped away as she spun into a dark collection of rooms. She peered into the rooms as fast as she could when she passed. Aria passed one lavishly decorated in pictures of one boy, with prim and proper couches and pillows. Standing in the center was a tall boy with long, dark hair and large glasses. He had a definitive mark on his forehead…

“ _ Potter. _ ” Aria snarled as she went past. She didn’t have much time to think more on him, however, because a second later she found herself standing in a fireplace outside of Eylop’s owl Emporium. Aria took a step forward but  tripped. She caught herself, but still managed to embarrass herself. She looked up to see Blaise standing there. 

“Someone took her time.” He said, helping Aria up. 

“Father wanted to tell me something before I left.” She lied. Blaise raised his eyebrows. 

“And what would that be?” He asked. 

“None of your business!” Aria replied, gently hitting Blaise on the arm. 

“Ok, ok!” Blaise said in return, rubbing the spot on his arm. “Hey, I need to ask you something, Aria.” Aria looked at him, confused. 

“Uh, what?” She said, taking a step back. Blaise cleared his throat. 

“Um, Aria, you see, we’re down one player on the Quidditch team, and I was wondering if you would consider being on the team again?” He said quickly. Aria shook her head.

“Listen Blaise, I told you, I haven’t played Quidditch since… you know. I think that wound’s still open.” Aria said, not looking at Blaise.

“The position we have open is chaser, Aria. Please. Just come to practice, just once Aria, see if you like it!” He said, putting a hand on Aria shoulder. Aria brushed him off and started walking away. “Aria!” Blaise called after her. Aria turned and faced Blaise.

“Blaise, you know I can’t.” Aria said softly. “She played chaser.” Aria whispered after a pause. Blaise shook his head, and Aria turned again and walked away. Blaise sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes. 

“Honestly, Rookwood…” He said to himself. He shook his head before running to catch up with Aria.

***

“Where's Draco?” Aria said, acting like nothing bad happened. Blaise shrugged.

“He said he was getting something at the Junk Shop. Said he'd meet us at Gringotts.” Aria gave him a strange look. 

“You're lying.” She said. Blaise smirking and placed a hand on Aria’s neck. 

“Slytherin’s always lie.” He said, and Aria laughed, brushing off Blaise’s hand.

“You know, Zabini, I think that Evangeline fancies you.” Aria said to him as they walked to Gringotts.

“Why ever would you say that?” Blaise replied, smirking. 

“Female intuition.” Aria joked. Blaise laughed.

“Are you serious, though? Evangeline Rosier?” He Asked, stopping.

“Yeah. She is my cousin.” Aria answered. “She claims she's a  _ lovely _ kisser.” She added. Blaise let out a slow whistle. 

“I might just have to find out for myself.” He thought aloud. 

“You're not  _ serious _ , Blaise? I mean, you've always said she's not your type.” Aria asked him. 

“ _ Did _ I?” Blaise asked. Aria nodded. “Well, you know, don't judge a book by its cover….” He trailed off. Aria laughed him off

“Are we waiting for Draco before or after we get our money?” She asked. Blaise checked his watch.

“After.” He said. Aria turned and opened the large oak door.

“We’d best get started, then.” 

***

**_Draco’s POV-_ **

Draco hurried along the dark streets of Knockturn Alley. He glanced up at a sign on a tall building, and darted into a dark alleyway. A groaning sounded from above him. An ancient sign, rotting and dusty, read “Psychic Reader”. Draco took a deep breath and entered a black wooden door. 

A girl stood at a long front desk. She was busy writing something in a book and didn’t notice Draco come in. 

Draco took a long look at her. She was young, presumably around the same age as him. Her long black hair contrasted to her pale skin. Her eyes had dark circles under them, but they shone a bright green all the same. She looked up at Draco and groaned. “ _ You again. _ ” She said and rolled her eyes. Draco smirked. 

“Darling Adrielle.” He said, and swaggered up to the front desk at which she worked. The girl sighed again. 

“Look, Draco, about the other night-” She began to say, but was cut off. 

“That’s not what I’m here for, darling.” Draco said. He cleared his throat. “I need a psychic interpretation.” He said. The girl folded her arms. 

“We’re  _ closed _ .” She shot. Draco took a deep breath and began to roll up his left sleeve. 

“Let me repeat. I need a psychic interpretation.” He said through gritted teeth. The girl looked down at his arm and backed away.

“So it’s true.” She said to Draco. He nodded, smirking.

“Now, please.” He spoke softly. The girl nodded and darted into a back room. Draco smirked. The girl returned shortly with an older woman. The woman looked up and down Draco repeatedly. 

“You’re one of em’, Adrielle tells me. Need an interpretation, she says to me.” She woman leaned toward Draco over the counter. “ _ Why?”  _ Draco leaned in close and whispered into the woman's ear. 

“ _ I need a name.”  _ The woman leaned back as Draco took something out of his coat pocket. He slid a small piece of parchment across the counter. The woman picked up the parchment and read it. Her eyes widened. 

“Why do you need  _ her  _ name?” She asked. Draco took the paper back from her. 

“So she's important, then.” He remarked.

“You know I can't tell you that. The laws of time are too strict.” The woman replied. Draco frowned.

“I thought so.” He suddenly pulled out his wand and turned around. “That's all I'll be needing, then.” He flicked a silver shickel backwards at Arielle. 

“We charge a galleon for an interpretation, Draco.” She said, catching the coin. Draco turned, smirking.

“That wasn't for the information. That was for the other night.” He said. Arielle rolled her eyes, and Draco turned at opened the door. He took a step out but turned again. “Oh, and Arielle?” He said. Arielle looked up at him, meeting his icy gaze. “You're a  _ lovely  _ kisser.” Her turned and stepped out the door. Arielle rushed out the door and stood in front of him. 

“So you're just leaving now, eh?” She asked. Draco nodded and turned. Arielle grabbed his arm.

“You can't just leave like that! Draco, I need to tell you something! Something important!” She exclaimed, pulling him towards her. Draco tensed, sensing her sudden change.

“Tell me what?” He backed away ever so slightly, bracing himself. A tear fell down Arielle’s cheek. 

“I… I…” she took in a shallow breath. “I… don't remember.” Draco smiled. 

“As I would assume. Prolonged exposure to psychic powers in a confined space can alter the memory.” Draco said. Arielle gave him a confused look. 

“What- Draco, I… you can't go!” She said, reaching out for Draco. He smiled again, holding out his wand.

“And of course, this.”

“What?” She exclaimed.

“ _ Obliviate.”  _ Draco said, and his wand let out a bright glow. Arielle slumped down against a wall. Draco’s smile wavered for a second. “You're fighting back.” He said, the light flickering. Arielle looked up at him.

“You… you said you  _ loved _ me.” She gasped with shaky breaths. Tears ran down her cheeks in betrayal. Draco smirked, crouching down to Arielle’s eye level. 

“Rule one, darling.” He paused. “ _ Slytherins always lie.” _ With that, he stood and brushed himself off. He turned and walked out of the alley, not once glancing back. 

***

**_Aria’s POV-_ **

Aria glanced at her watch. 

“We’ve been waiting for thirty minutes!” She groaned. Blaise smirked. 

“Impatient to finish? Or is it something  _ else? _ ” He jabbed. Aria raised a certain finger at him as a response. Blaise laughed, and Aria joined. “You know, I thought you were getting soft.” Blaise said after a while. 

“Soft? Me? How dreadfully  _ boring.”  _ Aria responded. Blaise smirked. 

“No, it’s not that…” He said with a hint of sharpness to his tone. Aria crossed her arms playfully. 

“Well then what is it?” She asked with a slight laugh. Blaise raised his eyebrows.

“You’re very pretty, you know.” He said. Aria stopped, taken aback by his response. She cleared her throat, her playful demeanor now slightly less… open.

“And why do you say that?” She asked, trying to act as if Blaise’s statement had not bothered her at all. Blaise smirked. 

“Just stating the oblivious.” He paused, and Aria took a step back. “You know, just the other day someone was saying that you could practically have any boy in the school if you wanted.” Blaise took a step closer. Aria chose her next words carefully. 

“ _ Any  _ boy?” She said while plastering a fake smirk onto her face, hoping Blaise wouldn’t notice her current emotions. Blaise smirked as well.

“ _ Any _ .” Blaise replied. Aria smiled brightly, knowing exactly how to retort to that comment. 

“Well then good thing I don’t need a boy.” Aria said as she turned on her heels and walked the other way. This was the perfect time to ditch her unwanted companions. Blaise ran up to her. 

“Where are you going?” He asked. Aria didn’t look at him. 

“Tell Draco when- well, if- he comes back that I will meet you two at The Leaky Cauldron for Lunch at 1:00.” Aira said dryly, turning back to Blaise. “And that I send my love.” She turned again and disappeared into the crowd. Blaise stood there, dumbfounded. 

“Send him your  _ love? _ ” He said after a while. 

***

**_Draco’s POV-_ **

“Send me who’s love? I certainly don’t need it.” Draco said from behind him. Blaise turned. 

“Friggin’ Rookwood.” Blaise said smirking. Draco whistled. 

“Got a sense of humor, that one.” Draco laughed. “Honestly.” He added. Blaise rolled his eyes.

“You get the name?” He asked. Draco glanced around as if on guard. 

“Yeah.” He simply answered. Blaise smiled.

“Where’d you got it though? Heard there wasn’t a reader for miles!” He said. Draco smiled too.

“Blaise, you remember that girl from the bonfire a couple weeks ago?” He said, pulling Blaise aside and sitting down at a cafe table. Blaise nodded.

“The pretty one? With green eyes?” He said, and Draco nodded. “How could I not?” He said jokingly. 

“Anyways, So after we went into the woods-“ Draco began, but Blaise cut him off.

“Ah, yes,  _ that’s  _ what you two were doing.” He snickered. Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Oh shut up!” He shot. Blaise smirked. 

“Continue.” He said. Draco sighed.

“As I was saying, after we went into the woods, and after a few bottles of firewhiskey she told me that she works at a shop with a reader. Really unknown place, but she told me how to get there.” Draco finished. Blaise raised his eyebrows. 

“And I assume you used your charm and wit to get it out of her as well?” He commented. Draco smirked.

“There’s no excuse for needing a good time, my charming accomplice.” He answered. Both boys laughed for a while. Blaise stopped for a moment.

“According To Rookwood, Evangeline fancies me.” He said. It was Draco’s turn to raise his eyebrows. 

“Rosier? You?” He asked. Blaise nodded.

“Exactly what I thought.” Blaise said. They were both quiet for a second.

“You can do better than that.” Draco finally said. Blaise nodded, but his eyes wandered to the side. Draco noticed. 

“What, see someone?” He asked, turning. Blaise nodded, smirking once again.

“Sawyer. And Granger.” He said. Draco laughed.

“You know, if you  _ had  _ to, which one would you kiss, Sawyer or Granger?” He asked, turning back to Blaise. Blaise shook his head. 

“You, sir, are going to have to expand those choices because it looks to me like Sawyer has a little sister.” He said, and Draco turned back once more.

“You’re freaking kidding me.” He said softly. “Another mudblood.” Draco said louder. Blaise nodded.

“It seems crackpot old Dumbledore’s still letting them in, despite threats.” He said, rubbing his left forearm where he and Draco both had their dark marks. Draco turned back to Blaise.

“When did you say Rookwood was going to meet us?” He said, almost anxious to change the subject.

“1:00. At the Leaky Cauldron.” Blaise answered. Draco checked his watch. They had over an hour to spare. He sat back down at the table and rubbed his forearm. Blaise sat down with him. 

“Does it still hurt?” He asked. Draco winced and have a slight nod. 

“I still don’t know why it’s only me.” Draco said through gritted teeth. Blaise shrugged.

“How bad is it today?” He asked. Draco tried to smirk. 

“Not as bad as yesterday.” He said simply. Blaise looked away for a second.

“She mentioned her mother earlier. When I asked about the you-know-what.” Blaise casually stated. Draco gave a slight nod, clearly not paying much attention. 

“I meant to ask earlier… what were you doing in Rookwood's room?” He asked, looking back. Draco rolled his sleeve back up, pain lessening.

“In Aria’s room?” He answered. Blaise raised his eyebrows. 

“What was  _ That _ , Draco?” he shot back. Draco shrugged. 

“What was what?” He said. Blaise rolled his eyes.

“You used her first name. You never do.” He commented. Draco snorted. 

“I will call her whatever I want to.” He said. Blaise rolled his eyes. Draco sighed. “I was looking for something.” His words were defiant to Blaise’s questioning tone. 

“What were you looking for?” Blaise asked once more before speaking again. “Wait, I know what it was.” He finished, and Draco leaned in close. 

“Well  _ what  _ do you suppose I was looking for?” He whispered as a couple sat down at the table next to them. Blaise shot the two a glare and pulled out his wand from his inside shirt pocket. He leaned in as well, and the two would have seemed to any passerby to either be kissing or having a deep conversation. Draco appealed to the later. Meanwhile Draco thought on this, Blaise was whispering again. 

“... _ what you were looking for?”  _ He finished. Draco gulped, not having a clue of what Draco had said. He shook his head. 

“Sorry, what?” He asked. “I zoned out for a second.” Blaise sighed deeply. 

“Draco, you can’t keep doing that! I told you, you need to stay focused! What if-” He stopped, Draco leaning back in his chair. 

“I’m  _ fine,  _ Blaise.”  He said, before letting his eyes wander on a small figure in the distance, roaming around for awhile and entering Flourish and Blotts. He smiled, turning back to Blaise. 

“ _ What,  _ Draco.” Blaise said, somewhat exasperated. Draco smiled devilishly. 

“What say you to  _ catching up  _ with our charming accomplice that is Rookwood.” Blaise got up from the table with Draco, and the two of them darted off into the crowd to reach Aria. 

***

**_Aria’s POV-_ **

Aria wound through the crowd that was Flourish and Blotts, her heart racing.  _ She had seen them.  _ What if they followed her? It had taken her so long to lose her insufferable companions, and now they might have found her. Lord knows the horrid teasing she would endure for that ”Send my love” comment. Aria didn't know why she had said it, it had just seemed like a good idea at the time. Clearly not now.

“Idiot.” She said to herself as she dodged annoying children clamoring over the newest muggle book. She watched as one of the older ones, a sixth year Ravenclaw she recognized discreetly grab what Aria knew to be a sappy romance novel. Rolling her eyes, she turned to see another familiar person, one who might just make today all the much better: Hope Sawyer. 

_ Finally,  _ someone who’s day she could properly ruin. Aria saved over to her as she picked up a book on advanced occlumency. Aria snorted as she thought of a clever insult. 

"Stealing now, eh?" Aria shot, smirking.    
"Look, Hermione, you know fully well that-" Hope shot back, but stopped, finally turning around

"If I were you, I'd be learning how to memorize voices, not protect my mind." Aria continued, smirking again as she watched Hope smile dryly.    
" _ Rookwood _ ." Aria shot in a swaggering voice that all Slytherins knew perfectly.    
" _ Pleasure,  _ Sawyer." Hope shot back once more, her icy cold tone clear to all that she was not, in fact happy to see Aria. 

“ _ Lovely  _ to see you today, Hope Sawyer. Just  _ darling _ , really.” 

“What a surprise indeed, Aria.” Hope seethed, clenching her fists. 

“I just  _ love _ you so dearly, don’t you, darling?” Aria continued, determined to make Hope as angry as she could. Hope seethed again, clenching her fists. Aria watched as her hand twitched like she wanted to grab her wand and curse Aria into the next decade. Hope watched as Aria fluttered her perfectly curled prissy pure blood eyelashes, and took a deep breath.

“Look, Aria, you know I hate you, so let’s cut the sweet talk so I can tell you to shut up.” She said in a agitated tone as Aria's eyebrows raised. Aria gave a small laugh.

“Hate’s a strong word, Hope Sawyer.” She said while giving another small laugh. Hope rolled her eyes and turned around. Arai watched as Hope faltered for a moment, smiling, eager to have her prey return so she could insult her just a bit more before Draco and Blaise found her. 

“So is love, Aria Rookwood.” Hope answered, almost in a deflated tone, before taking a few more steps forward. She bumped into another person, a dark, pale, blonde person that neither of the girls wanted to see. 

“You should watch where you’re going, Sawyer.” Said the person. Hope looked up, surprised, to see Draco. Hope’s mind muttered an ‘ _ Oh, no,’  _ before she stumbled back and turned to see Aria standing with an unsatisfied frown on her face.

“Crap.” Hope muttered. Two Slytherins in one day. Worse, two of the  _ worst  _ slytherins in one day. And she was cornered. 

Aria drank in the sight of Hope’s frightened face. Yes, Draco she would have to deal with, but this sight… at least she had achieved her goal. All in a good day’s work. 

All in a good day’s work. 

All until a bright purple spell hit Draco.

All until he fell to the ground, unconscious. 

All until everything was most definitely not a good days work. 


	7. No

**_Hope’s POV-_ **

The first thing Hope heard was Aria cursing. 

“ _ God she has a filthy mouth.”  _ Hope thought. Then she saw the people around them start to freak. She watched as the backed away, looking for the attacker. The last thing she saw was the attacker. She never would have thought… 

The brown, bushy hair of Hermione rushed to her and wrapped its arms around her tightly and protectively.

“Oh, God, Hope, I was so worried, and then I saw them, and I just… I was so worried and-” She gushed to Hope. Hope hugged her back, but worried all the same. 

“Hermione?” She asked gently, feeling wet tears on her shoulder where Hermione was. She gave a small nod. “What did you  _ do?”  _ Hope asked. Hermione sniffed. 

“I-I didn’t mean to, it just happened and-and-and it… it just- I didn’t mean-” 

“ _ Hermione.”  _ Hope interrupted. 

“Yes?” Hermione peeped. 

_ “What did you do?”  _ Hermione gulped. 

“That’s the thing, I thought I did something... but... I didn’t…” Her eyes wandered far off to the side. Hope followed her gaze to see a figure standing there. It slowly walked forward, trying to avoid sight. It wandered to Aria, said a few hushed words to her, and helped her pick up Draco, who promptly woke up and began to walk with them. 

_ “What?”  _ Hope wondered aloud. Suddenly, she recognized the figure. It was Blaise Zabini, another Slytherin. But why would he…? 

Hope noticed a woman standing near the scene, an old, dusty woman but a woman all the same. She seemed to have a sort of power around her, a strange power. Hope shivered. 

“I think she did it.” Hermione stated. Hope nodded. Blaise was just a distraction, taking the attention away from the woman. How could see why, it would all make sense that way, and Blaise wouldn’t have hurt his best friend? But who was that woman? Hope placed a hand on Hermione’s shoulder.

“This…” She started. Hermione nodded. 

“This is weird.” She finished. She shivered as well. Hope hugged her again, pulling her close softly brushing her hair with her hand. Hermione smiled. She looked up. “We should get out of here.” Hope nodded, and they left together, Rey standing right outside. 

***

It was finally the day. Finally. 

Hope almost danced as she checked her trunk, singing to old Taylor Swift songs on full blast. Finally. 

Today she would start her fifth year at Hogwarts. 

The car ride was long and dreary, but that could not damper Hope spirits. Rain pounded on the windows and soaked through the wandering travelers outside King’s Cross. Hope starred as the droplets formed tiny rivers on the windows of the car. Her mind wandered to the black lake in front of Hogwarts. Oh, how delightful it had been last June to go swimming with her friend in it. They had broken the rules, yes, but all of the teachers were giving OWL exams and they had nothing better to do…. 

Oh. OWL exams were this year. Great. 

Still, this would not damper Hope’s spirit. After all, hope was her namesake. 

Hope kissed her parents goodbye and promised them she would write every week. She lead Rey to the magical barrier between platforms 9 and 10. She lead Rey through it, and watched as the first look of magic and wonder filled her face. Hope lead Rey to a compartment of the ruby red train, then found her own and waited for Hermione. She slipped in a pair of earbuds and continued listening to Taylor Swift, but this time it was from Reputation. 

Hope had great music taste. 

She looked up when Hermione opened the compartment. Hope stood. Hermione smiled slightly, walking towards Hope slowly. 

“Hi.” She said softly. 

“Hi.” Repeated Hope. Hermione reached out and grabbed one of Hope’s earbuds, then put it in her ear. Hope smiled. They were very close now, not close enough to hug but just close enough to touch without reaching. Hermione looked like she wanted to tell Hope something. Hope smiled at her once more. 

“I just wanted to tell you...” Hermione started, but she trailed off. Suddenly, she took the final step forward. Hope and Hermione were so close now they were touching. They looked into eachothers eyes, and everything paused for a moment. Hope faltered. What was Hermione going to say? Hope had, well, hoped, to say something else important to her, but… 

Both girls breathed quietly, neither knowing what to do next. Hermione glanced down quickly, unsure of a thought in her mind. 

“I… I have to go, then.” She said, and turned. Hope was silent. 

“Enjoy perfect duties.” She said finally. Hermione nodded and left. How sat down in the compartment and stared out the window. She sighed deeply. Hope cursed audibly. 

She’d had a crush on Hermione since… oh, lord when had it been? The second year, probably. She’d watched in pain Hermione’s on-and-off relationship with Ron, her independence and not needing anyone, and last year— oh, last year— she had endured Hermione’s brief, well, “fling” with Victor Krum. And still, Hope has crushed on Hermione like no other before her. 

And today, she almost kissed her.

“No, no, no.” Hope said aloud. “You have OWLS this year! You can’t be distracted by these things! You can’t be…” Hope trailed off, wondering what it would be like to have Hermione as a girlfriend. Yeah, Hope had to admit it. She’d “casually” dated before, dated a few guys at first before she realized that no, her crush on Hermione was not going away, so she’d better start dating girls and have her self-decency catch up later. 

Not that there was strictly anything  _ wrong  _ with being gay (because let’s be honest here people, who even cares anymore), Hope had just never ever gotten any sign from Hermione that she liked Hope back. Of course, they were friends and all, but what did that matter? Hope wanted more. Hope wanted awfully cliche romantic dinners and staring at the stars. Hope wanted not caring about what others thought of their cheesy movie dates. Hope wanted… everything Hermione seemed to not. 

Until today. 

Hope sighed deeply again. 

“No.” She repeated aloud. This was not the year for distractions. Oh, lord, it seemed not to be the year for anything! “No, no, no!” Hope repeated. She needed to clear her head. Get some fresh air. Start to regain sanity— 

“No what, Sawyer?” 

Hope groaned and turned to the door. Aria stood there, causing Hope to roll her eyes. 

“No to hexing you into next week, Rookwood.” Hope answered, lying. 

“Can’t resist a fight?” Aria rapped. Hope rolled her eyes. 

“I really don’t have time for you right now.” She muttered as Aria sat down next to her. 

“Oh, really, darling? Because I have something I think you’d dearly want to hear about.” Aria whispered. Hope rolled her eyes. “You see,” Aria began. “According to an anonymous source, the Ministry has sent in a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year!” She concluded with an airy light of contrariety in her words. Hope shrugged. 

“So what?” She asked. Honestly, Hope couldn’t believe that Aria was actually talking to her at this moment, considering what had happened in Flourish and Blotts… 

“So what?! Did you not hear me, or were you too busy fantasizing over your  _ girlfriend,  _ Sawyer?” Aria shot, standing up. Hope sighed with contempt on her lips. “The Ministry, Sawyer.” Aria continued after a moment of silence. “They’re intervening in Hogwarts, and it’s going to make our lives  _ hell.”  _ She finished. Hope groaned.

“And why are you telling me this? I would’ve found out of my own anyways. And,” Hope paused for a moment. “You hate me and I hate you. It’s simple: we don’t  _ help  _ each other, especially since your family is in cahoots with, oh yeah,  _ Voldemort,  _ and I’m basically an honorary member of the golden trio. So please, pray to tell,  _ why _ are you here?” Hope finished, her face slightly flushed. Aria shook her head. 

“I’m  _ trying  _ to  _ help  _ you, Hope.” she said softly. Hope was taken aback slightly at the use of her first name. Hope still shook with a small laugh. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, What was that? Ah, yes, it was the devil calling, there’s no chance of snow down there anytime soon.” She shot. Aria smirked. 

“ _ Fine.  _ Have it your way, Sawyer.” She fired back.

“The pleasure was all mine, Rookwood.” Hope retaliated. Aria turned on her heels, leaving the compartment. Hope rolled her eyes before looking out the compartment window again. 

The Ministry, interfering in Hogwarts? Impossible. 

Hope grabbed the day’s issue of The Daily Prophet from her bag. There it was, in small print on the edge of the last page:  **Ministry Inducts New Hogwarts Policy; Places Dolores Umbridge as New Professor**

Hope cursed.  She couldn’t believe it! The Ministry, in Hogwarts! Hope sighed deeply, shaking her head. First, there was the problem with Hermione. Secondly, there was the Ministry. Third, lord freaking Voldemort had returned and was gaining power, and so many people refused to believe it. And on top of all that, Hope had OWLS this year! 

There was no possible way she could do it all! There was no possible way! Hope groaned as she felt the train begin to lurch forward and start the way to Hogwarts. 

***

Hope jumped when someone tapped on the compartment door. She was still ever so alone. Sighing, Hope opened the door. It was Rey. 

“Hurry, we’ve got to change into robes!” She said, ushering Hope to the crowded bathroom line. Hope shrugged. 

“I’ll just change in my compartment. I’m alone anyway.” She said. Rey smirked and walked to the bathroom, new friends already waiting for her. Hope turned and locked the compartment door, pulling the curtain on both windows. The compartment suddenly became much darker and Hope shivered. You never knew what was waiting for you in the dark these days. 

Hope pulled off her old band t-shirt and pulled on the white blouse that was part of her uniform. Suddenly, a loud thump made Hope jump. 

“Hello?” She said. She could see a shadow at the door. Hope gulped and slowly pulled the curtain… only to see Malfoy and a seventh year snogging against the door opposite. Hope blushed deep red and closed the curtain. Hope quickly changed and unlocked the door. She sat down and stared at the Daily Prophet. Staring out the window for a second, she got an idea. Hope grabbed her laptop from her bag and clicked on the special “wizard google” her Ravenclaw friend had created for Hogwarts. She looked up “Dolores Umbridge”. She found quite a few news sites and stories about her. Hope searches through them looking for who this Umbridge woman was. Suddenly, one caught her eye:

**Hogwarts Student Pulled From School; Parents Angry Because of New Professor**

Hope rapidly clicked on the link and read the story. 

_ Interesting.  _

Mary Holne, a third year Hufflepuff had been taken out of school by her mother, who works for the Ministry… and it had all happened this morning, when Umbridge was announced as a new teacher. 

“She’s must be a price of work, then…” Hope said aloud, trying to think of how in the world she would survive this year. At least she had Rey. 

“OHMYGODHOPE!” Said the exact person she thought of, bursting into the compartment. Hope whipped around to see Rey standing the doorway, her hair flustered and her wand… glowing. 

Not like with an illumination spell, but actually glowing, as if the core itself was causing the light. Hope scanned the hall to see if anyone was there. No one… except…

“Looks like mudbloods really  _ do  _ have trouble with magic!” Aria swaggered, swaying down the hall, a cup of Firewhisky in her hand (no doubt smuggled on board by one of the Slytherins). Rey jumped as the wand grew bright. Hope jumped at what Aria had called her sister. 

“ _ Now you little-“  _ She growled, pulling out her wand from her robes. Aria smirked.

“Starting fights before the term even begins, Sawyer?” She teased. Hope clenched her fists and took a step towards Aria. Rey jumped again as the wand grew even brighter than ever, and she suddenly realized something. As Hope and Aria got closer to each other, the wand grew brighter and brighter. Aria noticed this too and seemed taken slightly taken aback for a second. 

“That’s- that’s old magic!” She stuttered, surprised. Her eyes were suddenly filled with fear, and she turned away. “If you’re not afraid already, you’d better be now, Sawyer.” She said and sashayed into another area of the train. Hope groaned and rolled her eyes. Rey’s wand flickered and stopped glowing. Rey and Hope both sighed with relief. 

“Rey, I don’t want you worried about that anymore. Don't tell anyone, pretend like it didn’t happen.” Hope said, ushering Rey into her compartment. Rey nodded. 

“What if it happens again?” She asked. 

“It  _ won’t, _ ” Hope said sternly. Rey nodded. 

“Are you sure?” Rey asked. Hope simply nodded, but she knew the truth. Hope silently entered her own compartment and spoke one word: “No.” 

And with that, she heard the final call as the ruby red train pulled into Hogsmeade station. 


	8. Drink

**_Aria’s POV-_ **

 

Term hadn’t even started and Aria was already drunk.

_ “Great _ .” Aria thought,  “Sure, the feast had been  _ great _ , that pompous prat that was Umbridge had sold herself out to anyone actually listening and I can tell that it would be a  **_great_ ** year, Slytherin only got 17 new first years, and that fool Dumbledore was, well, still a fool.” She finished. 

And that’s when Crabbe and Goyle announced that they got hold of more Firewhisky than what they had had on the train. 

And that’s when Aria decide to drink some. 

Some meaning a lot.

A lot meaning… six bottles?  _ Maybe  _ seven.

Maybe.

Probably.

Most likely. 

Yeah, seven. 

Aria laughed and giggled and danced to the pounding music that shook the Slytherin common room. She barely noticed as someone handed her another drink, before that same someone pulled her aside.

“You’re drunk.” Draco said to Aria. Aria giggled. 

“I would say—“ She gulped down the drink in her hand, “tipsy is more like it.” She finished, finishing her eighth bottle as well. Draco laughed. 

“How much have you had?” He asked Aria. She counted slowly on her fingers. 

“Twelventyseventhree.” She pronounced. Draco rolled his eyes. Aria yawned. 

“You should get to bed.” Draco continued, a small glint in his eye. Aria slapped him. 

“Excuse me, I have a boyfriend!” She said, one hand on her hip and the other still on Draco’s cheek. He smirked, removing her hand. 

“Is that so? Who is he?” 

Aria nodded and looked around the room. Suddenly, she smiled giddily and pointed at one of the plump, green pillows on the nearest couch. She ran over to it (stumbled, let’s be honest) and kissed it. Draco watched all of this with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Aria looked at him for a second, her eyes asking him something, before she slumped over, asleep. Draco laughed and got one of the girls in her dorm to get Aria. She shrugged and carried Aria upstairs. She returned moments later, and Draco pulled her into a corner. 

“Thanks,” he whispered, pulling her close. He kissed her on the lips, snogging her like that seventh year he’d seen on the train… 

The girl pulled away, surprised. Draco shrugged and walked away. 

***

Aria tossed and turned in her sleep. Drunkenness worn off, hangover beginning, Aria stared at the top of her four poster bed for a full hour, trying to sleep. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. One am. 

Finally, she cursed and got up. Wrapping herself in her long, green and silver plaid blanket, she padded down the stairs to the common room, trying to at least get a drink or something. 

Aria stopped when she heard voices. Peeking over the stone railing, she saw Draco standing by the huge window that showed the underbelly of the black lake. His white button-down shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and suddenly Aria saw what they showed.

_ “Oh, god, that’s…”  _ she thought. Aria debated going back up to her bed or going down to the common room. Between all of this, she got another splitting headache. Aria cursed under her breath as she stood up and walked down the flight of stairs. 

Draco turned as she wandered into the room. He himself wandered to her. 

“Hey.” Aria said. She didn’t have time to be salty with him, her hangover was so bad already. 

“Hey.” Draco repeated back. “Hangover?” He asked. Aria nodded violently. Draco smiled and grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey near him. 

“Can’t have a hangover if you’re still drunk, eh?” Aria asked. Draco laughed.

“Exactly.” He said. He reached out to give Aria the bottle. Aria reached out to grab it, her hand on the bottle, but her eyes wandered down. Aria stopped as she saw it.

The dark mark.

Aria tensed, a spark of fear in her heart. Quickly, she grabbed the bottle and stepped away. Draco seemed to have sensed something, too. He shifted awkwardly.

“You were really drunk last night.” Draco said after a long pause. Aria snorted. “I’d say you were drunk within the first five minutes.” He continued.

“I was not!” Aria argued. 

“Were too!” Draco exclaimed, eyeing Aria. She sighed.

“ _ Fine.  _ It was the first ten.” Aria admitted. Draco laughed. 

“How many bottles did you  _ have _ ?” He asked.

“Eight.” Aria answered. Draco raised his eyebrows.

“ _ Eight?! _ No wonder.” He exclaimed. Aria looked offended.

“I wouldn’t be judging, seeing as you kissed twice as many girls last night.” She accused. Draco smirked.

“Would you like to start today’s tally?” He asked, leaning in. Aria stopped drinking abruptly and looked at the floor. 

Did she? 

Inside, she didn’t know. She’d never kissed a boy before. She’s never kissed  _ anyone.  _

Certainly not Draco Malfoy. 

But  _ Draco Malfoy.  _ He would kiss one girl and move right on to another. One kiss with him, at one am with a fiery hangover and a muddled mind wouldn’t  _ mean  _ anything, right? 

But then again, Aria wanted her first kiss to  _ mean something.  _ She wanted it to be special. She wanted it to be, well, grand.

Not a drunken, middle of the night kiss with someone who’d move on five minutes later. 

Aria gulped. What would she say? Should she laugh it off, pretend like it didn’t affect her, or should she say yes? Draco chose before she could. He smirked again and laughed lightly. Aria’s stomach twisted in knots. How could she be so  _ stupid!  _

“So…” aria said simply after lots of silence. Her eyes wandered around again, looking for something to distract her…. 

Aria’s eyes fell once again to the dark mark emblazoned on Draco’s arm. Draco seemed to notice, this time. 

“It hurts like h*ll.” He said. Aria looked up, surprised.

“Oh?” She asked. 

“All the time, a burning, aching feeling. And emotion, too. Pain. Anger. Fear.” Draco explained. Aria nodded slowly. “Sometimes, getting really drunk is the only thing that helps.” He continued.

“To getting drunk.” Aria said, raising her bottle. 

“To getting, very drunk.” Draco repeated, finishing his bottle. He stood and got two more. 

Aria took this time to check what she was wearing. 

Just in case.

You know.

A simple, plaid shirt and some nike shorts. Perfect. Nothing special. 

When Draco returned, he stood for a long time; as if debating something. Finally, he sat next to Aria. 

Aria jumped in surprise, as he’d never done anything like… that before. She’d never been this close to a boy. 

Hmm. 

“Can you feel it?” Aria asked. Draco nodded. 

“Aria?” He asked. Aria looked up at him, surprised at him using her first name. 

“Yeah?” She breathed. 

“Give me your hand.” Draco said. Aria faltered. 

Crap. She wasn’t good and this whole, you know,  _ talking to boys in a semi romantic way,  _ kind of thing. You know, talking to them like she was teasing them, or having her normal Slytherin charm, which was, of course, shrewdness and a lovely smirk, was easy, but  _ this…  _ impossible. 

Aria made a mutual decision and held out her hand. Draco slowly, gingerly touched it. Aria drew in a small intake of breath at his touch. 

_ “Boy, his hands are soft. He must use a lot of lotion.”  _ Aria thought. Her thoughts, however, were distracted as Draco brought her hand to his forearm. Aria delicately touched the dark mark. She heard Draco breath in sharply at her touch. 

Was that from pain, or…. something else? Aria didn’t know. Honestly, boys were so confounding, she could understand lesbians very much. Girls were a lot easier to deal with.

“That’s what it feels like.” Draco said finally. Aria nodded and pulled her hand away. Draco looked into Arias deep blue eyes, like miniature oceans, and Aria looked into Draco’s icy ones, like tiny bursts of lighting. Slowly, Draco leaned in closer. Aria’s stomach did a flip-flop, and Draco hesitated for a moment. They looked into each other’s eyes, and a silent agreement was made. 

Draco brought his lips to Aria’s, his hands reaching up into her hair. Aria returned the kiss, her arms wrapping up to Draco’s neck. Draco’s kiss was tender, careful and loving, nothing like the strong and desiring snogging he had done with the other girls. Aria breathed deeply, her eyes opening to find Draco’s electric ones looking deep into hers. She could feel something in them, like this kiss wasn’t just like all the other girls. Like it wasn’t some cliche teenage guy thing.

Like it was love.

Not just a summer fling, not just a heated Love story in the humid weather. Not just a kiss on New Year’s Eve at midnight. 

Something  _ real.  _


	9. Group

**_Hopes POV-_ **

Hope sat for breakfast in the Great Hall with Hermione, quietly eating as they watched the hangover plagued Slytherins. Rumor had it that there had been a wild party in their common room the night before. Lots of smuggled in Firewhiskey and all that. 

“Bet they regret that now.” Said Ginny as she sat down at the table next to Hermione. Hope nodded fervently. 

“Bloody Slytherins.” Ron said, sitting down next to Hermione. 

“Bloody Malfoy.” Harry continued, sitting across from Hope. They all watched as Draco swaggered into the Great Hall, his hair a mess, but his ever present smirk no less. Hope looked around and noticed that Aria didn’t show up for breakfast at all. Hope shrugged it off, glad she didn’t have to see her at all yet. 

“What classes are you taking this year, Hope?” Someone asked. Hope shook out of her thoughts and turned. 

“Oh, uh…” she glances at her schedule she’d gotten on her nightstand this morning. “Potions, ancient runes, arithmancy, care of magical creatures, transfiguration, charms, history of magic, herbology, muggle studies and defense against the dark arts.” She read off. Ron blanched.

“You’re taking  _ everything?! _ ” He exclaimed. 

“No, stupid, she’s not taking Divination.” Ginny corrected. Ron rolled his eyes.

“She’s taking everything Hermione’s taking.” He said, looking at their two schedules, which were the same. Hope blushed a deep red. 

“I-I don’t know how that happened.” She said, trying to brush off the fact that she had taken all of those classes to be with Hermione. 

“Why’re you taking muggle studies?” Ron pestered. Hope shrugged.

“To see what a wizard’s perception of them is.” She answered nonchalantly. Ginny was about to say something else when a shrill yell interrupted her.

“ _ You kissed  _ **_her_ ** _?!”  _ Shouted Pansy Parkinson from across the room. Hope looked up to see her shouting at Draco Malfoy. He shrugged and looked back to his bacon. Pansy, now with the attention of most of the Great Hall, (accepting the teachers, they were used to this kind of thing) continued to a shout something about her finding Draco kissing some Slytherin the night before. Finally, Draco got up and slammed his hand down on the table. 

“Well if  _ you  _ would get the delusion out of you head that I’m in  _ love  _ with you, you’d’ve noticed she’s not the only one I kissed last night.” He shouted back at her. Pansy looked taken aback, and she stuttered for a second, before bursting into tears and running out of the Great Hall. Hope looked to around at the Slytherin table as she heard a  _ clang _ , the unmistakable sound of someone dropping a spoon. One girl, named Astra Smyithe’s eyes were wide, and she got up and rushed out of the Great Hall as fast as she could without attracting attention. Draco, however, sat back down calmly and finished his meal. 

“My god,” Harry started. Ginny nodded. “You’d think they could get through a single day before starting drama.” Harry finished. Hermione snorted. 

“Says the king of drama.” She shot. Hope laughed. Ginny started to say something again, but was once again interrupted by a small coughing noise from the Teacher’s table.

“ _ Ahem,”  _ started the toad-like professor Umbridge. “I’d like to address a current issue with you all.” She smiled, which only made her look more like a toad. Hope thought of Carlotta from  _ The Phantom of the Opera  _ whenever she saw Umbridge. “You see, breakfast is supposed to be a time of reflection and observance, and I will accept  _ no  _ more outbreaks of  _ this kind _ , again.” She finished. 

Hope slammed her head down on the table as soon as people started talking again. 

“I hate her already.” Hope said, her voice muffled. Everyone around her agreed. Slowly, people began to get up to go to their first classes. Ginny was off to A History of Magic first, and everyone else was headed to Potions. 

As they wandered down to the dungeons, Hope silently prayed that she wouldn’t be paired with any Slytherins. 

***

“Today, you will be brewing a sleeping draught.” Droned Professor Snape. “You will be grouped in threes. I will read off your groups. When your name is called, sit with your group and wait until I give the ok to begin.” Hope rolled her eyes and groaned. She hated group projects. “Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson…” Snape read off. Harry’s hand shot up, but Snape Ignore him. Harry sat glued in his seat, refusing to be paired with Slytherins. Snape noticed  _ that.  _

“Mister Potter.” He seethed. “Were you not instructed to sit with your group?” Snape asked. 

“Well, sir, you see, I can’t be in a group with them.” Harry started to say, before Snape glared at him. 

“Twenty points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask again, it’ll be 100!” Snape shot. Harry stayed in his seat. 

“Oh, just  _ go  _ already.” Hermione groaned.

“ _ Mister Potter.”  _ Snape seethed once more. “That’s one week of detentions with me, and sit with your group.” Harry looked like he wanted to argue before Hermione shoved Harry out of his seat. 

“‘Mione!” Harry protested, but Hermione glared at him so hard that he shut up and sat with his group. 

“Thank you.” Snape droned on. “Draco Malfoy, Aria Rookwood and… oh, yes, Hope Sawyer.” Hope blanched and got up, not wanting to fight with Snape and get detentions like Harry. Hermione smiled sympathetically as she was paired with Ron and a Hufflepuff. 

Hope’s feet dragged her to where Draco sat. She grudgingly sat down and glared at Draco. 

“Now, don’t seem so disappointed, sweetie. I don’t bite.” Draco said. “Unless you want me to.” He continued. Hope rolled her eyes and waited for Aria. She was, however nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s Rookwood?” Hope said aloud. Draco shrugged. 

“Heard she wasn't feeling too well.” He said, pausing. “Maybe it was something she  _ ate.”  _ He finished. At the table next to them, Blaise snorted. 

At that moment, Aria burst into the classroom. 

“Miss Rookwood.” Snape addressed. Aria rushed over to him and handed him a slip of paper. Snape nodded and directed her to Hope and Draco. Aria’s face fell, but she sat down with them either way. 

“Pleasure to have you join us, Aria.” Draco said smoothly. Aria stayed quiet. “How are you? I heard you weren’t feeling well.” Draco continued. 

“I’m perfectly fine, thank you.” Aria said coldly. 

Hope rolled her eyes as they bantered on, toning them out as she began to chop the ingredients needed for their potion. 

When she was done, she passed everything to Aria. Aria added the ingredients, and soon, the potion was done. Draco poured the potion into a vial and brought it to Snape’s desk, then sat down again, leaning back in his chair. Hope rolled her eyes as she collected her stuff and headed to her next class with Hermione. 

***

“It’s the first day and we already have homework!” Rom whined as they sat in the common room doing work. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“Well of  _ course  _ we have homework!” She said. Ron grumbled. 

“I hate homework.” He said to no one in particular.

“Guys!!” Ginny shouted, rushing over to them.

“What?!” Harry asked. Ginny smiled giddily.

“Dean asked Seamus out!” She gushed. Ron dropped his pencil. 

“Really!” Hope asked, leaning in. Ginny nodded. 

“It happened just after dinner!” She said. Hermione smiled.

“They’d be so cute together!” She exclaimed. She looked over at the two sitting together and touched her heart. 

“Awww.” Hope sighed. 

“ _ Dean  _ asked out  _ Seamus?!?!”  _ Harry butted in. Ginny nodded. 

“Yes! Keep up, Harry.” She answered. Ron sat there, dumbfounded. 

“That’s just… that’s just…” he stuttered. 

“That’s just  _ what?”  _ Ginny asked, hand on her hip, giving an image just like Mrs. Weasley.

“It’s just, I mean… just being  _ gay…”  _ Ron explained, fumbling his words, and saying gay like it was a dirty word. Hope glared at Ron.

“What’s wrong with being gay?” Ginny asked, seeing Hope’s reaction. Ron grimaced. 

“It’s just… I mean it’s just kind of wrong.” He said. Ginny gasped. 

“Ronald Weasley!” She exclaimed, seeming like Mrs. Weasley once more. Hope was silent. 

“Oh, Ginny, it’s not like anyone important that we know is gay!” Ron defended himself. To this, Hope slammed her hand down on the table. 

“Rom, you must either be the blindest or dumbest git ever,” Hope began. 

“H-Hope?” Ron began. “Everything alright?” He asked, backing away. 

“Ron! You stupid, blundering idiot!” Hope yelled at him. Ron looked bewildered, confused at Hope. 

“What’s wrong?!” He asked. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d know since I’m ‘not important’!” Hope shouted. Ron glanced at Ginny, who glared at him. 

“I never said that, Hope! What’s wrong?!” Ron yelled back. 

“RON!” Hope yelled. “ _ I’m gay _ !” 

Harry spit out his water. 


	10. Story

**_Aria’s POV-_ **

 

Aria sat twiddling her thumbs in the Hospital Wing. She, being a prefect, had to take a third year there after the third year starting throwing up That morning. Aria snorted. 

“Can’t hold her liquor.” She muttered under her breath while waiting to hear of the girl’s condition before heading to her first class. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office after a while and told Aria she could go to her first class. Checking her schedule, Aria saw that she had Potions first. She snickered, hoping that she would get this class with Potter, excited to see him fail miserably in front of Snape.

Aria looked at the clock and saw that she was fifteen minutes late to Potions. Aria cursed and ran towards the dungeons, bursting into the class. Snape looked over at her, and Aria handed him the pass she had gotten from Madam Pomfrey. 

Aria trudged to the table where Hope and Draco sat. She didn’t want to be in a group with them- especially not  _ him. _

Especially after last night. 

Oh, god, last night. 

_ Last night.  _

Oh, god, why did she have to be so  _ stupid?!  _

What in her mind made her kiss  _ Draco Malfoy?  _ And what in his mind made him kiss  _ her?  _

Aria had felt something that night. She’d felt like he’d loved her. Felt like she wasn’t just another one of his flings. 

But she was wrong.

This morning, he was back to being the crude and conceded Malfoy that he’d been before. 

“Pleasure to have you join us, Aria.” Draco said, jarring Aria out of her thoughts. Aria was silent. “How are you?” He asked. Aria’s demeanor dimmed a little as she thought she heard a tone of actual care in his voice. 

“I’m perfectly fine, thank you.” Aria said coldly after a long pause, nodding curtly. Draco smirked. 

Hope rolled her eyes and began preparing the ingredients for their Potions. 

Aria’s thoughts wandered again to the night before. She tried to think it through, rethink how stupid she’d been. Aria remembered the scene as it played through her head. 

~~~~

_ “This is what it feels like.” Draco said, bringing Aria’s hand to the dark Mark on his forearm. Aria traced it for a moment, lost in thought. Draco drew in a breath as she pulled away, looking into his silver orbs of eyes. Draco looked back into her deep oceans, and suddenly he brought his lips to hers. Aria kissed him back, sensing something, feeling like he loved her, like she wasn’t another fling… until he pulled away. _

_ Aria looked down, embarrassed. Draco brushed his fingers under her chin, making her look up at him again.  _

_ This time, she kissed him. Aria gasped when Draco kissed her back, his hand reaching up into her hair the colour of ash and whiskey, deepening the kiss. Aria felt her stomach burn when he did, and he could feel her cheeks get hot as she blushed hard.  _

_ She could tell he wanted more. She could tell he wanted to explore her mouth with his tongue, and after that…. _

_ She couldn’t think about that. She could only think about him now as the details of what happened around he flitted away, partly because of the kiss and partly because of the firewhiskey That had entered her system finally.  _

_ Aria let out another small gasp as Draco moved from her mouth to her neck, kissing her just as passionately there as he had her mouth.  _

_ “Draco…” Aria breathed. She could feel him smirk against her neck and Aria blushed harder.  _

_ “I knew you’d want me.” Draco said as he began kissed her again. Aria shook her head. _

_ “N-no…” She stuttered. Draco smirked again. _

_ “Don’t deny it, Aria.” Aria was stunned again at the use of her first name. She opened her mouth to say something when she heard a door slam.  _

_ “Oh. My. God!” She heard Pansy Parkinson screech behind her. Draco pulled away and glared at Pansy.  _

_ “Do you mind?” He exclaimed. Aria turned to see Pansy wrapped in a Slytherin throw blanket, fuming.  _

_ “ _ _ Me _ _? Do  _ _ I _ _ mind?” She began, shouting. Draco rolled his eyes. _

_ “You’re going to wake up the whole school!” He shushed. Pansy fumed more. Aria got up quickly.  _

_ “I-I should go!” She stuttered once more and gathered her own blanket. Draco grabbed her hand. _

_ “Stay.” He said, his eyes hungering for more. Aria blushed and turned away, running to her dorms.  _

_ ~~~~ _

“Um, excuse me, I finished With the ingredients.” Hope said, jarring Aria out of her thoughts. Aria nodded quickly and began making the potion, trying to suppress the blush she had gotten from thinking about last night again. 

“You’re still blushing, Rookwood.” Draco said smugly. Aria ignored him. “Maybe you’re thinking about  _ last night.”  _ He continued. 

“Shut up.” Aria shot. Draco leaned back and studied her, smirking. 

“Pansy’s dealt with now, if you want a repeat.” He said, slightly sympathetically for some reason. Aria was silent. 

Once again, the question of did she crossed her mind. 

Her mind said no, but her heart…. 

But what did her heart matter? Draco’s didn’t. He would just move on to another girl the next day. 

Then why did he kiss her? And why did she kiss him back? Aria has never had any feelings for him, if anything she loathed him. So why did he suddenly…? And why did she…? 

Aria had hated Draco Malfoy and his whole conceded family since she had been born.

And yet, now, she had kissed him. 

“I’ll take that as a no.” Draco said, getting up.

“No, wait!” Aria spluttered getting up too. Draco gave her a sly look. Aria’s mind slapped herself for saying that.

”T-the potion is almost ready,” She said, sitting back down and brushing her long hair behind her ear. Draco nodded and sat back down, silent. 

Hope ignored this whole exchange, reading a book she’d brought with her. 

When the Potion was ready, Draco bottle and capped it off, bringing it to Snape for testing. The three got an “O” for Outstanding, and began to pack up their stuff for the next class. 

Aria began to leave when she heard someone call her name. It was Astra Smyithe, a fellow Slytherin. 

“Aria!” She called, running up. Aria nodded.

“Yes?” She asked. 

“You know how you…. last night and all of that?” Astra mentioned to Draco as she paused. Aria was taken aback. 

“What?” She asked. Astra smiled.

“We all know you kissed him. He and Pansy had a row at breakfast this morning.” Astra explained. Aria’s face went white. 

“ _ No…”  _ she gasped. 

“Well, it wasn’t specifically mentioned that it was you, but now the whole school knows about Draco’s new  _ mystery girl  _ and is egging to find out who she Is!” Astra gushed. 

“How do you know it was me?” Aria asked hurriedly. 

“I heard you come to our dorm. And Pansy shouting. I put two and two together.” Astra explained. Aria’s face was white, and she felt slightly nauseous. “Are you alright?” Astra asked, seeing Aria’s condition. Aria nodded a little and hobbled out the door, worried, well, sick. 

***

Aria sat on one of the plush couches in the Slytherin Common room, quietly listening to one of her friends, Daphne Greengrass, explain a muggle dystopian romance novel to her. 

“You see, Day can be rough and a bit rude at times, but really, he’s just as good as Anden is to June!” Daphne continued on. Aria nodded, lost in thought and not actually listening. 

Suddenly, a dark jet-black owl appeared in front of Aria. 

“How’d it do that?! Owls can’t apparate!” Daphne gasped. Aria shrugged. The owl pecked toward her and held out a letter in its beak. Aria took it and read it.

“Snape wants to see me…” Aria read off. Daphne looked up. 

“Snape? At this time of night?” She pondered. Aria shrugged. 

“I dunno.” She agreed. Daphne shrugged too.

“Does It say anything else?” She asked. Aria shook her head.

“I’d better go.” She said, getting up and grabbing her wand. Daphne waved goodbye as Aria stepped out into the dark hall of the dungeons. She hurried to Snape’s office, which wasn’t too far. When she got there, Aria knocked on the door lightly. 

“Come in.” Droned Snape’s voice from inside. As I stepped inside and gasped. Draco sat at Snape’s desk. Snape motioned for Aria to sit down as well. Aria timidly sat down next to Draco and stared straight at Snape. 

“As you know,” he began, “The Dark Lord has used me as an agent in Hogwarts for some time.” Snape spielled. Aria nodded. “Now, he wants the two of you to do this as well.” Snape stopped. Aria sat there, dumbfounded. She wasn’t even a Death Eater yet, and she was expected to be a spy in Hogwarts! How could this be?

“What does he want us to do?” Draco asked after a pause.

“For one, spy on the school. Secondly, he wants you to make Potter’s life h*ll. And lastly…” Snape stopped. 

“What?” Aria breathed. 

“That is for later.” Snape concluded. Draco shrugged. 

“I have those both down already.” He commented. Snape nodded.

“You are also required to begin your Prefect duties tonight.” Snape said, changing the subject hastily. 

“Oh?” Draco’s asked.

“And who’s the other Prefect?” Aria asked. Draco looked aghast. 

“It’s me!” He exclaimed. Aria’s face went white. 

First, a job from the Dark Lord. Now, she’d have to spend three hours a night with Draco Malfoy.

The boy she’d kissed.

“You are to patrol the dungeons every night from Seven to ten.” Snape explained while handing out their keys to the Prefect’s bathroom. “ _ Together.”  _ He added. Aria rolled her eyes and she and Draco got up to begin their duties.

***

Aria And Draco had walked the halls of the dungeons for two hours in complete silence. They meandered around, both trying to ignore that the other one was there. Finally, Aria stopped.

“ _ You’re  _ the other Prefect?!” She exclaimed. Draco shrugged.

“I’ve been walking around with you for the past two hours, I’m pretty sure I am.” Draco observed. 

“I just….” Aria trailed off. She rubbed her temples and sat down on the ledge of a window.

“I know. It’s awkward, but—“ Draco started. Aria looked up.

“You were in my  _ room,  _ Draco! You spent two weeks at my house! You kissed me! You could’ve told me any of those times that _ you  _ were the other Prefect!” Aria burst out. Draco sighed.

“I didn’t mean to find that out when I was in your room.” Draco said softly. 

“Then  _ why  _ were you in my room?!” Aria shouted.

“Because I needed your name!” Draco barked.

“My name?!” Aria shouted back. “You've known me ever since I was born you should know my freaking name!” 

“I needed your freaking middle name!” Draco bellowed. 

“Why in the h*ll would you need my freaking middle name?!” Aria Hollered back.

“The same reason I need Sawyer’s!” Draco shouted, sitting down on the windowsill opposite Aria’s. Aria fumed. 

“What the h*ll does that have to do with this?” She raved. Draco sighed. 

“Do you really want to know?” He said, glancing around. Aria nodded slowly, eyeing him suspiciously. Draco sighed once more and rubbed his forehead. 

“A long, long time ago,” He began, looking back up at Aria. “there were three sisters.” Aria eyed him again. 

“You’re kidding.” She laughed. “What is this, a fairytale?” Aria smirked. Draco nodded. 

“Yeah, it is.” Aria blanched, her mouth open. Draco sighed and continued. “The two oldest were twins. The twins were like Yin and Yang. One was pure of heart and good, and the other’s soul was darker than midnight.” He stopped. Aria raised an eyebrow. 

“And the third sister?” She asked dryly. 

“She was the youngest, but she was like the boundary between the older two. Should could stop the two harming each other. She was a ceasefire.” Draco paused again, Aria rolling her eyes. “When the sisters were grown up, the youngest sister had three young children. Now, these boys are part of another story, but they’re best known as the Peverell brothers.” Aria coughed.

“Peverell brothers, like the Tale of Three Brothers? Like the Tales of Beedle the Bard three brothers?” Aria asked in a hurry. Draco nodded, and Aria’s mouth dropped.

“Now, you know their story, how death came to greet them and all of that. However, when the twins found out that their younger sister had given birth to three young boys, the dark twin became drunk with jealousy. The light sister felt happy for her sister, and went to congratulate her. However, when she found her sister, she found her dead, the result of what the dark twin had done.” Aria stopped Draco.

“So the dark twin tried to kill the little sister?” She asked. 

“Yeah. Dark, even for a Slytherin.” Draco answered. Aria agreed. 

“What did the light twin do?” She asked. 

“She swore to avenge her sister, and looked for her twin, but she couldn’t. She could never find her. You see, the younger sister, before she died, had cursed both girls so that neither could ever harm each other. But the dark twin, in grief and horror at what she had done, killed herself. When the light twin found this out, she was taken aback, for light had become dark and the dark had become light. So, she killed herself as well, hoping to reset the balance of good and evil.” Draco paused for a breath. Aria looked horrified. 

“What the h*ll, Draco. That cannot be true.” She exclaimed. Draco only shrugged. 

“It’s true.” He said. Aria frowned.

“What does That have to do with me and Sawyer?” She asked.

“It’s said that the descendants of the sister Would one day come together again.” Draco answered.

“So?” Aria said nonchalantly.

“Aria, if they do, it could offset the balance between good and evil again! It could lead to the whole world falling apart!” Draco burst out. Aria sighed.

“Ok, I get it, light and dark together is bad. But how do you even know this? Don’t tell me you’re like the dark twin or something.” Aria laughed when she said that.

“No, Aria.” Draco said grimly.

“What do you mean?” Aria asked, her eyes darkening.

“You are.” 


	11. Missing

**Hope’s POV-**

 

Hope sat on her bed, staring out the window of Gryffindor Tower. 

“Hope?” Hermione knocked on the door. Hope was silent. Hermione opened the door to their dorm and sat down on the bed next to Hope. Hermione looked into Hope’s red tear-stained eyes and held her hand, comforting her. 

“Ron’s a git.” Hope said, taking in a shaky, angry breath. “Ron’s a stupid, blind and awful git.” She lifted her shaking hands to her eye’s level. 

“Don’t worry, he and Ginny are having a row downstairs. He’ll be more than dealt with when she’s done with him.” Hermione said soothingly. Hope nodded. There was another knock at the door. Ginny stepped in slowly.

“Hey, Hope.” She said softly, sitting down by Hope as well. Hope smiled.

“Thank you guys so much for supporting me.” She said softly. Ginny smiled.

“Never you mind my idiot brother.” She laughed. Hope laughed too. Hermione smiled and hugged Hope. Hope blushed profusely.

“We’re always gonna be here for you, alright?” Hermione said.

“Perfect.” Hope responded. Ginny nodded and left, not as blind to Hope’s attraction to Hermione as Hermione herself was. 

“So…” Hermione said awkwardly. 

“So.” Hope repeated. Hermione drew in a sharp breath. Hope sighed and stared out the window again. Hermione followed her gaze, watching the bright stars twinkle in the clear sky above the tower. 

“It just looks so magical from here, doesn’t it?” Hope said. Hermione nodded.

“You never really notice it, you know?” Hermione added. Hope smiled dreamily.

“Yeah.” She breathed. 

The door suddenly creaked open. Hope and Hermione looked up as Lavender Brown waltzed in, clutching her heart. She smiled cheekily, blushing. 

“Oh, hello there.” She said dreamily, her eyes landing on Hope and Hermione. 

“Hey, Lavender.” Hermione said with her mouth set in a plastered on smile. 

It was safe to say that Hermione did not like Lavender, ever since their third year, back when Hermione had been in Divination. 

“You’ll  _ never  _ believe what happened!” Lavender gushed. Hope smiled.

“What?” She asked. Lavender smiled dreamily again.

“Ronald kissed me!” 

***

Hermione sat next to Hope at breakfast, a table’s length away from Harry, Ron and Lavender, who had elected to sit by them herself.

The word that she and Ron were now an item spread like wildfire, and before breakfast everyone in the school seemed to know. 

“I cannot  _ believe  _ he did that.” Ginny seethed, sitting down with Hope and Hermione.

“Agreed.” Hope said. Hermione was silent, her eyes still red from crying the night before. 

“‘Mione?” Ginny asked softly. 

“Yeah, I’m  _ fine,  _ Gin.” Hermione said, a spiteful tone in her words, but not for Ginny. 

“We’re just worried, ‘Mione.” Ginny explained softly, gently hugging Hermione.

Hope, however, was secretly elated. She finally had a chance to admit her feelings for Hermione, without any awkwardness.

Well, anymore than there already was.

“Yeah, I know Gin. I’m just upset.” Hermione sighed. Ginny nodded, but eyed Hope. 

“Well, we know you’ve had a  _ massive  _ crush on Ron ever since, well, ever, but now…” Ginny stopped and eyed Hope again. 

“And now  _ what? _ ” Hermione asked, a questioning look in her eyes. Ginny got a devilish look in her eyes. 

“Now, you can take  _ revenge.”  _ She declared. Hermione’s eyes lit up with a mischievous glow.

“How?” She wondered aloud.

“I’m sure there’s  _ someone  _ around here who’s got a  _ crush  _ on you that you could use to retaliate…” Ginny answered, eyeing Hope again. Hermione looked around at the students wandering in for breakfast. Suddenly, her eyes lit up.

“Gin, What about a slytherin!” She exclaimed. 

“ _ Not  _ what she meant.” Hope laughed. 

“Then how in the  _ world _ am I going to get back at Ron?” Hermione asked, just slightly flustered. Ginny eyed Hope again.

“I have an idea…”  Ginny said, her eyes wandering. Hermione looked at her quizzically. 

“What?” She asked. Hope coughed. 

“Uh, Hermione?” She ever so casually mentioned. Hermione looked up at Hope. 

“I-I have an idea.” She stuttered, blushing. Hermione nodded. 

“Yeah?” She breathed. Hope drew in a sharp breath. 

“Well, the next trip to Hogsmeade is this Saturday, and… I was wondering if you’d go to lunch at Three Broomstick there with me…” Hope said shakily. Hermione gawped.

“W-what?” She stuttered. Ginny smiled mischievously.

“She asked you out on a date, ‘Mione. To the Three Broomsticks on Saturday!” Ginny exclaimed. Hermione dropped her spoon, blushing.

“‘Mione?” Hope said reluctantly. Hermione blushed beet red again.

“Y-Yeah, That w-would be great.” Hermione choked out. “It’s perfect, gets back at Ron for dating Lavender and for being homophobic.” She said after taking a deep breath. Hope nodded.

“Exactly.” She said. Hermione nodded. Ginny grinned. 

“Mom's gonna love this.” She muttered. Hope laughed, but was eager to change the subject. The three girls sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally, Hermione broke it. 

“We’re starting Defense Against The Dark Arts today, I heard.” She noted. Hope nodded. 

“That Umbridge woman is  _ awful! _ ” She exclaimed. Ginny agreed. 

“When do you have it?” Hermione asked. Hope shrugged, checking her schedule.

“First.” Hope groaned. Hermione sighed. 

“I’ve got it first, too.” She said dully. Suddenly, a young Hufflepuff third year by the name of Lyla Durnst burst through the door of the Great Hall and ran to the Teacher’s table. 

“Professor Dumbledore!” She shouted. Dumbledore stood calmly. 

“Miss Durnst--” He began. 

“Sparrow Jones!” Lyla exclaimed. Dumbledore cocked his head slightly. 

“Yes?” He said softly.

“She’s  _ missing.”  _  Lyla burst. Professor Sprout stood. 

“What do you mean she’s missing?” She asked. 

“I--she went out for a walk last night, and she hasn’t been anywhere since!” Lyla cried. Professor Dumbledore tried to comfort her. 

“We’ll find her,” He said, and got up to take Lyla to Madame Pomfrey. 

“What the h*ll?” Ginny started. 

“I’ve no idea.” Hope breathed. Hermione gasped and hurriedly opened her copy of The Daily Prophet. 

“Oh my!” She exclaimed and pointed to a story about missing muggle borns in Beauxbatons. 

“It was here that six muggle borns recently went missing there!” Ginny read. Hermione nodded. 

“Anyone else notice that Sparrow Jones is a muggle born, too?” She said. Hope ripped open her copy of the Daily Prophet as well and found an article that informed her that multiple muggle borns were disappearing from other schools, too. 

“Oh my god,” She started. “Eight muggle borns from Ilvermorny, three from Durmstrang, five from  Mahoutokoro in Japan, the list goes on!” She exclaimed. Slowly, Ginny looked to Hermione. 

“‘Mione?” She started. Hermione looked up.

“Yeah?” She breathed. Ginny’s eyes filled with fear, and slowly Hope’s did too. 

“You two are muggle borns.” Ginny said. Hermione looked down. 

“Oh,” She breathed. “Yeah.” Hope nodded. 

“It’s… it’s fine. We’ll be fine.” Hope reassured Ginny. 

“I sure as h*ll hope so.” Ginny said. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when a scream echoed from across the Great Hall. 

 


	12. Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea forms, a unity fizzles.

Astra started at the blank, dark stone ceiling from her four poster bed back in her dorms. She sighed slowly and turned over, muttering a curse under her breath. It had been four hours since she’d gotten back from Prefect duties, and her mind was still trying to digest what Draco had told her.

“Maybe he was lying.” She pondered aloud, but then sighed again. 

No, he can’t have been lying. He seemed too serious, too upset, too…

Well, too unlike Draco Malfoy than he possible could’ve been. 

“Aria?” Said a small voice from the other side of the room. Aria sat up and looked in the direction of the voice. 

“Yeah?” She called out. The owner of the voice stepped slightly closer. 

“Somebody’s looking for you in the common room.” The voice said. 

“Who?” Aria asked. 

“Somebody.” The voice echoed, and Aria heard it leave the room. Aria slowly recognized the voice of a second year, probably blackmailed into doing the bidding of whoever was in the common room. 

Shrugging, Aria stepped out of bed and threw on a Slytherin sweatshirt, padding down to the common room. 

When she neared the bottom of the stairs, Aria could make out a faint shape somewhere on the other end of the common room. A part of her had a bit of deja vu to the night before. Still, Aria’s legs brought her closer to the figure. 

“Hey.” Draco breathed when he saw her nearing him. Aria rolled her eyes and turned. 

“I don’t have freaking time for you, Draco.” She sighed and walked back to the stairs. Draco stood and grabbed her arm. 

“Aria, wait!” He exclaimed. Aria turned with a fire of anger that she didn’t know was there.

“ _ What,  _ Draco! What is it this time?! You’re a mermaid, secretly?! Dementors have very low self esteem?! Whatever it is you want to tell me, I don’t freaking care!” She shouted. Draco sighed.

“Look, Aria, I’m  _ sorry!  _ But how fricking else was I supposed to tell you?! Should I have sent a howler so that the whole school knows? Or would you prefer I post it in the Daily Prophet?!” He said, exasperated. Aria rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know, maybe you could, I dunno, Draco, be a little more considerate!” She exclaimed. Draco groaned and was silent.

“Aria, will you please be a little quieter?” He finally said. “I have something to tell you.” He continued. Aria sat down on the nearest couch and rubbed her temples.

“ _ What?”  _ She finally said curtly. Draco sighed and sat next to her. 

“Mudbloods are going missing from wizarding schools around the world. Eight from Ilvermorny, three from Durmstrang, six from Uagadou in Africa, five from  Mahoutokoro in Japan.” Draco paused. “And one just went missing from Hogwarts.” He finished. Aria shrugged. 

“So? They’re mudbloods. Why do we care?” She laughed. Draco sighed.

”I… I think it has something to do with the legend, Aria.” He answered. Aria looked up at him suddenly, her eyes wide.

“I’m listening.” She said. Draco nodded.

“I’m not sure but… something about this just feels like what’s predicted to happen when…” Draco trailed off. Aria watched him closely. He, for a moment, seemed raw and open, without his smug and conceded Pureblood self getting in the way for once. Aria felt her stomach get hot and felt something flutter in her chest. 

“Draco?” Aria breathed. Draco looked at her, his eyes honest and earnest, open and pure….

And suddenly, his lips were on hers, and his hands ran through her hair. Aria gasped, but kissed him back all the same. The heat grew warmer in her chest when he kissed her, and the flutter became a massive swarm of butterflies. 

“Aria- I…” Draco purred breathlessly, his hands, smooth and gentle on her neck. Aria drew in a sharp breath. 

“Draco… we shouldn’t…” she muttered, but Draco shushed her with another kiss, this time trailing it down to her jawline, making all of Aria’s thoughts fly away. 

“Aria,” Draco said, pulling away. “You’re so d*mn beautiful, you know? It’s almost intoxicating.” He whispered. Aria shook her head. 

“N-no…” she started. “Y-you don’t m-mean that. You j-just want me b-because—“ 

“I  _ love  _ you, Aria. I love you in a way I’ve never before, because you’re someone who’s like no other, Aria.” Draco whispered, burying his face into Aria’s neck, kissing her lightly there. 

“N-no, you don’t love me, Draco.” Aria breathed. “I’m not important…” she trailed off. Draco looked up into Aria’s eyes. 

“This summer you said that you were the only girl in the school who didn’t want me,” Draco said slowly,

Recalling their conversation that summer, planting a soft kiss on Aria’s cheek. “That’s the problem with Malfoy’s…” He continued, kissing Aria again. 

“What?” Aria murmured.

“We want everything we can’t have.” Draco growled.

Aria looked innocently into his eyes as he kissed her again, this time with a hunger, a passion,  that couldn’t be ignored. Aria kissed him back, her core heating up hotter than it had ever been. Draco moved from her mouth back to her neck again.

“Draco?” Exclaimed a voice from behind the two. Aria jumped and blushed a deep red as Blaise finished the gap between the stairs and her. Draco shrugged.

“Evening, Blaise.” He remarked. Blaise smirked, and Aria hid her face, embarrassed. 

“Who’d thought I’d catch you two snogging?” Blaise laughed, his smaragdine eyes glinting. Draco laughed too, but Aria blushed harder and buried her face deeper into the oversized Slytherin sweatshirt she wore. 

“Anyways, Blaise,” Draco’s started, noticing Aria out of the corner of his eyes, “What do you need?” He asked. Blaise shrugged.

“I was looking for you, Draco.” He answered. 

“What do you need me for?” Draco asked.

“Well, actually…” Blaise started. He sighed after a moment. “The mudblood That went missing tonight, she… her parents went missing a week ago.” Blaise finished. Draco cocked his head to the side. 

“Muggles are going missing too?” He wondered aloud. Blaise nodded. 

“They’re not the only ones. Every mudblood that’s missing, their parents went missing shortly before them.” He explained. Draco cursed under his breath, and looked to Aria. She sat with her legs pulled to her chest, her forehead resting on her knees. 

“Aria?” Draco said softly. Aria looked up, her cheeks wet with tears. 

“T-this is my f-fault, isn’t it?” Her voice shook. Draco sat gently next to her, and his hands gently stroked her hair. 

“No, Aria, this isn’t your fault.” Draco’s voice was calm and soothing. Aria looked up at him, her bright eyes dimmed and red. 

“I’m the one with ‘a soul darker than midnight’, aren’t I?” She murmured. Draco shook his head. 

“Aria,” he breathed. “If it’s anyone’s  _ fault,  _ it would be the one that caused all of this, the one that cast the curse. And that isn’t you.” He finished. Aria nodded slowly. 

“Do we have any idea who that is?” Blaise said from behind them. Aria looked at him for a second, something clicking in her mind. 

“No, but…” she trailed off.

“The light twin?” Draco asked. Aria nodded. 

“Do you have an idea?” Blaise asked, leaning in. Aria suddenly smirked. 

“Yeah.” A devilish look glinted in her eyes. 

“Who?” Draco demanded. Aria smirked again, the glint in her eyes shining brighter than the sun, a trademark of her Slytherin Charm. 

“Who is it?” Blaise echoed Draco. Aria took in a deep breath. 

“Sawyer.” She said softly. Blaise coughed. 

“Impossible.” He thought aloud. 

“How do you know?” Draco asked Aria. Aria shrugged.

“Just think about it! We hate each other with a passion, and she’s got her all goody-two-shoes Gryffindor self.” She explained. Blaise whistled. 

“My god I think it is her.” He said softly. Draco looked aghast, and was silent for once. 

“Wait.” Aria began. Draco looked at her. 

“What?” He asked. 

“Sawyer’s a mudblood too.” Aria breathed. Draco cursed loudly. 


	13. Cards

Hope and Hermione jumped up, looking in the direction in which the scream had come from. They looked to the Slytherin table, where Daphne Greengrass stood with her hands clasped over her mouth in a look of shock. 

“What the h*ll?” Hope said aloud. Hermione shrugged and sat back down, used to Slytherin doing stupid and probably drunkenly influenced things. 

“Just ignore them.” Hermione said nonchalantly. Hope nodded slowly and sat down. 

“ _ YOU KISSED-”  _ Echoed another shriek from the Slytherin table. Hope watched Aria hush Daphne, pulling her down to sit. Daphne seemed to refuse in utter shock, but eventually obliged and sat down slowly, earning the eyes of almost half the school. 

Hope and Hermione sat in silence for a moment, before they heard a small cough from the teachers table. Ginny groaned when she saw that it was the tiny, toad-like professor Umbridge. 

“My goodness, I had thought we’d covered this already.” Umbridge began. She smiled a clouded smile, but Hope could tell that there was no emotion behind the smile. Hermione noted that when she smiled, Umbridge looked even more like a small pink toad. 

“There are to be no more of these  _ outbursts  _ at breakfast.” Umbridge continued. She seemed to be able to speak only a sentence before dramatically pausing, an annoyance to any listener. “Any,” She gave another little cough, “More of these disruptions,” she coughed again. Hope rolled her eyes and broke into a fake coughing fit, causing many of the students around them to laugh uncontrollably. “Will result in detentions.” Umbridge finally finished. She gave a final small cough and sat back at the teacher’s table, with Professor McGonnagle rolling her eyes in a very Scottish maner. 

“I’m positively  _ shaking _ in my boots.” Ginny grumbled. Hermione laughed and looked at her watch, everyone avoiding the topics they had discussed before, as not to dim the happy spirits. Hermione nudged Hope, nodding to their schedules. Groaning, the two got up. 

“We have Defense Against the Dark Arts first.” Hope explained as Ginny eyed the two inquisitively.

“Good luck.” She called after them as they walked away together. “You’ll need it…” Ginny muttered under her breath as Hope and Hermione disappeared from sight. 

 

***

“Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations,” Began the squat and ever toadlike Umbridge as she strutted into the room, pink bow atop her crown of ugly hair. “OWL’s!” Umbridge finished with a flourish of her wand as she reached the head of the classroom. Everyone seemed to roll their eyes. “Study hard, and you will be rewarded.” She coughed. “Fail to do so, and the consequences may be,” She coughed once more and smiled another emotionless smile. “ _ Severe. _ ”

With a swish of Umbridge’s wand, stacks of books filled the room, a book planting itself on every student’s desk. 

“Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But from now on, you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry approved course.” Umbridge continued. Hope suddenly remembered what Aria had said to her on the train, and looked to her to see Aria glaring at her knowingly. 

Yes, Umbridge had just confirmed it: The Ministry was interfering at Hogwarts. 

As a book plopped itself onto Hope’s desk, she began to flip through it. Hermione suddenly gasped and raised her hand. Umbridge coughed and called on Hermione. 

“Yes?” She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Hermione looked concerned. 

“There’s nothing in here about using defensive spells!” She exclaimed. Umbridge shook her head. 

“ _ Using  _ defensive spells? Why on Earth would you need to  _ use  _ that kind of spell?” Umbridge asked. “You will be learning magical  _ theory  _ in a  _ safe, risk-free  _ environment.” She continued. Hope heard Harry scoff from the other side of the room. 

“What use is that if we’re going to be attacked?!” He cried. 

“Students will  _ raise their hands  _ when they speak in my class.” Umbridge said and turned away from Harry. She turned back to the class calmly. “It is the view of the Ministry that a purely  _ theoretical  _ knowledge of spells will be sufficient to get you through your examinations.” Umbridge explained, again with a sickeningly sweet voice. Hope suddenly felt an anger burn inside of her. 

“How exactly is  _ theory  _ going to prepare ourselves for what’s out there?!” She burst. Umbridge turned. 

“Miss Sawyer, pray tell, what exactly do you think is ‘ _ out there’? _ ” She crooned. Hope rolled her eyes and stood up. Hermione stood up next to her. 

“Oh, I don’t know,  _ Voldemort?!” _ Hermione declared. The room erupted into hush whispers.A few students rolled their eyes, but some looked down solemnly. 

Umbridge fixed her now stone cold eyes on the pair. 

“Let me make this  _ very clear. _ ” She began, stepping forward. “You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again.” She glared daggers at Hope and Hermione. 

“ _ This. Is. A lie.”  _ Umbridge finished, reaching Hope and Hermione’s seat. 

“It’s not a lie!” Hope exclaimed. Hermione began to protest as well, until her eyes fell on Harry, who was strangely silent. Ron, next to him, had nothing to defend the two girls with either. Hope noticed this two, but was strangely endangered, as she still wasn’t speaking to either boy and having them come to her rescue would be quite unsavory for Hope. 

So the two girls stood alone. 

Umbridge gave a little cough once more. 

“Detention, Miss Sawyer.” She said firmly. Hope glared into Umbridge’s eyes. 

“ _ No.”  _ She uttered, and the classroom erupted into gasps once more. A fire seemed to ignite in Umbridge’s demeanor; instead of the calm and collected she used to be, she was now angry and violent. 

“ _ ENOUGH!”  _ Umbridge shouted, making many students jump. Hope stood her ground. 

She started to protest, but Umbridge ignored her and began the lesson. 

 

***

Hope and Hermione rushed through the long, winding pathways of parchment bound in leather that was the Library. They searched in vain for anything, anyone or anyhow that would help them investigate the missing Muggle Borns. 

“D*mmit!” Hope whisper-shouted as she closed yet another book that had done no avail. Hermione looked over to her from across the isle, deep in a book that was again, not helping. 

“Let me guess, you’ve found absolutely nothing too.” Hermione said drearily. Hope nodded and slumped over onto the bookcase. She stood there for a second, eyes closed, listening to any sort of voice of reason that would speak to her. Unfortunately, all she heard was the prim and proper pureblood voice of Aria. It laughed for a moment before going quiet again, and Hope could tell it was close. She looked over to Hermione, who was deep in another book, concentrating hard. Hope sighed and walked to where she thought Aria’s voice had come from. She peeked through the bookcase and saw Aria sitting at a table with books spread out around her. Some of the books were the same books that Hope and Hermione had been looking through earlier. Walking away from Aria was Daphne Greengrass. Hope frowned. It’s not like Aria  wasn’t  _ allowed  _ in the Library, it was just that for such a stuck-up, cruel and nasty person, this was a very  _ common _ area for her to be in.

Hope jumped when she heard a noise. She tore her eyes away from watching Aria to see Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini rushing into the library. Groaning, she sat down against the bookcase and leaned her head against it, staring at the ceiling. 

This was stupid! This was futile! This was pointless! This was--

“... So we’re sure it’s Sawyer?” Hope stopped and listened intently to the voice the had mentioned her name, jarring her out of her thoughts and back into the abyss that was mystery. 

“D*mn well sure.” Hope heard Aria’s voice answer. Hope stood up silently and peeked through the bookcase once again. She saw the two boys sitting next to Aria, book spread out in front of them. 

“So how are we going to tell her?” Draco asked. Hope watched Aria shrug. 

“Do we  _ have  _ to tell her?” Aria said. Draco eyed her strangely. 

“If I recall correctly, it was you who suggested we do so in the first place.” He commented dryly. Aria sighed and rested her head on the table. 

“Yes, that was before I realized we know  _ nothing  _ about the legend!” She murmured exasperatedly. Draco sighed and learned back in his seat. 

“So I’m just telling you what you don’t want to hear, then?” He said. Aria was silent. 

“At least we know the legend.” Blaise added. Draco shrugged. 

“And where exactly to we go from there?” He asked. Aria looked up. 

“We need to tell Hope.” She said quietly. Draco looked over to her. 

“How, Aria?” He whispered. Blaise suddenly smiled with a glint of mischief in his eyes. 

“I know how.” He said. Hope listened intently, trying to hear their plan—

She felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“Hope! There you are!” Hermione said gleefully. She tugged at Hope’s arm and pulled her down the long row of bookshelves to a stack of books. 

“What the h*ll, Hermione?!” Hope asked, exasperated. Hermione sighed.

“I was looking for you.” She said softly. Hope smiled and wrapped her arms around Hermione.

“It’s alright, ‘Mione.” Hope whispered. Hermione smiled and hugged Hope back. The broke away and stood in silence. Hope finally turned, but she couldn’t see Aria and company any more. 

“Everything alright?” Hermione asked. Hope nodded slowly. 

“Yeah.” 

***

The long halls of Hogwarts, while turmuntulous and vociferous during the day, were silent and dark in the glow of the moonlight. Hope wandered down them, ever so often glancing at the watch that sat evermore on her wrist, a constant reminder of the looming curfew. 

Hope’s small figure suddenly came to a stop. She heard a small noise from ahead of her. Peeking around the nearest corner, Hope saw Aria sitting on a windowsill, looking out at the grounds of Hogwarts bellow. The stars shined brightly on Aria’s shimmering eyes. 

“Rookwood.” Hope said. She didn’t  _ mean  _ to say it, the word just kind of fell out of her mouth. Aria turned and saw Hope. 

“Sawyer.” Aria said softly. “You’re out awfully late.” Hope smirked. 

“I’d say the same to you.” She said. Aria smirked back and slinked off the windowsill. 

“ _ I’m  _ on prefect duties, Sawyer. And you’re out of bed at…” She gasped a very fake gasp. “Oh goodness, it looks like… Curfew!” Aria placed her hand on her heart dramatically. “Do you know what that means, Sawyer?” Hope smirked. 

“Try me, Rookwood.” She said smugly. 

“Ten points from Gryffindor.” Aria said and smirked even more smugly than Hope had. Hope’s heart jumped into her throat and her face dropped. 

“You can’t do that!” She protested. Aria shook her head. 

“Au contraire, Sawyer. I’m a  _ prefect _ .” She smiled. “Now, Sawyer, go back to your tower and find your  _ girlfriend,  _ I’m sure she’s waiting like a good little girl.” Aria continued, slinking ever closer to Hope. 

“Shut  _ up. _ ” Hope said angrily. Aria smirked. 

“Did I touch a nerve?” She said innocently. “Or maybe…” Aria took another step closer to Hope. 

“Maybe what, Rookwood?” Hope asked. Aria smirked and opened her mouth to speak again, but Hope cut her off. “Maybe you just don’t want to face the truth. Maybe you just don’t want to face the fear in your eyes.” Hope paused. Aria was silent. 

“Maybe I’m just telling you what you don’t want to hear.” Hope finished, quoting what she’d heard Draco say to Aria in the library earlier. Aria took a step back. 

“H-How do you know that?” Her voice shook, her eyes showed a sort of pure fear. 

“Tell me about this ‘legend’, Rookwood.” Hope commanded, leering over Aria. Aria’s nostrils flared. 

“ _ No.”  _ She spat. Hope smiled warmly. 

“Then, darling, I’ll tell the entire school how  _ friendly  _ Draco was with you in the Library today.” She retaliated. Aria smirked and stepped to Hope. 

“You know, Sawyer, it’s ten minutes past curfew. You could get in  _ heaps  _ of trouble for being out of bed.” She whispered. Hope smiled. 

“It was a pleasure speaking to you, Rookwood.” She said, and turned on her heel. She’d find out what this legend was, in time. 

She just had to play her cards right. 

 


	14. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends the first act. A confrontation, a revelation.

Aria sat at breakfast alone. She’d secluded herself since the night before with Draco and Blaise. She didn’t want to talk to them anymore, she didn’t want any awkward confrontation with Draco. 

Moreover, she didn’t want to understand what was going on in her heart. She didn’t understand that warm, floating feeling she’d never felt before. She didn’t understand how she felt about Draco, she didn’t understand how he felt about her… and a part of her didn’t want to. 

Draco was he biggest F-boy in the school, and all though things hadn’t gotten, to be quite frank, sexual, between the two, Aria didn’t want to have her heart broken. She didn’t want to come to love him, only to be used for nothing but his own passions and not loved in return. 

No, she wouldn’t--  _ couldn’t--  _ let that happen. 

“Hey Ar!” Said a voice from behind Aria, jarring her out of her thoughts. Aria jumped, startled. She turned to see Daphne Greengrass sitting down beside her. 

“God, Daph! You scared the sh*t out of me!” Aria exclaimed. Daphne smirked. 

“Daydreaming about a certain someone, Ar?” She pestered. Aria shook her head, lying. 

“Lord, no!” She answered. Daphne eyed her suspiciously. 

“ _ Sure,  _ sweetie.” She said dryly. Aria sighed. Nothing got past Daphne. 

“So, Daph.” She said, changing the subject. “What’s up?” She asked. Daphne shrugged. 

“You seemed lonely, so I came to sit by you.” She answered. Aria smirked. 

“Daph, when have you  _ ever  _ done that?!” She exclaimed. Daphne sighed. 

“Alright, you got me.” She said softly. “I came to ask you who you think Draco’s new fling is!” She said excitedly. Aria’s heart stopped.  _ Draco’s new  _ **_fling?_ ** She thought. Did he think of her as… Oh god, she couldn’t think of that. 

“A-alright.” Aria said shakily. Daphne smiled expectantly. 

“Who do you think it is?!” She asked. Aria frowned. 

“Uh, Daph, here’s the thing…” She started. Daphne gasped. 

“Do you know who it is?!” She said excitedly. 

“... kind of.” Aria said meekly. Daphne gasped again. 

“Who is it?!” She asked. Aria frowned again. 

“Um, Daph, here’s the thing….” She started. Daphne listened intently to every word. 

“Yeah?” She said breathlessly. Aria gulped.

“It’s… me.” Aria forced herself to say, glancing all around. Daphne screamed and stood up, getting the attention of the entire hall. 

“YOU KISSED--” Aria shushed Daphne before she could mess anything else up, pulling her down to sit.

“SHHH!” Aria whisper-shouted. Daphne covered her mouth. 

“You-- kissed-- Draco Malfoy?!” She whisper-shouted back. Aria slowly nodded. 

“Twice.” She squeaked. Dpanhe’s eyes widened. 

“When?!” She asked excitedly. Aria grimaced. 

“Once, on the first night here, and then again…” She trailed off. Daphne smiled. 

“When?” She asked again. 

“Last night.” Aria said meekly once more. Daphne squealed in excitement. Aria shushed her again quickly, as not to draw attention to them.

“I just-- I can’t believe it!” She exclaimed. Aria exhaled shakily. Daphne smiled. 

“It was just a kiss…” She whispered. Daphne shook her head. 

“Yes, Ar, but he kissed you  _ twice _ ! That means that he likes you!” She whispered back. 

“Likes… me?” Aria said slowly, confused. 

“Not like  _ likes  _ you, like a friend, but like  _ like likes  _ you!” Daphne explained. Aria was even more confused. 

“What? That makes no sense!” Aria exclaimed. Daphne smiled like she was speaking to a young child. 

“That’s exactly the point, darling.” She said. Aria groaned. 

“This is pointless!” She complained. Daphne shook her head and sighed. 

“Aria,” She began. Aria looked up at her expectantly. “One day, sweetie, you need to get yourself out there! Get a boyfriend! Fall in love!” Daphne finished. Aria blushed hard. 

“Daph, but what if I get my heart broken?” She asked quietly. Daphne gently touched her shoulder. 

“You won’t, Ar.” She said softly. Aria smiled and looked up at her. 

“Thanks, Daph.” She said, and looked over to her side. Suddenly, Aria let out a gasp and cursed loudly. 

“What?” Daphne asked quickly. She looked in the direction Aria was looking and saw Blaise walking towards them. 

“Sh*t…” Aria muttered. Daphne looked confused. 

“Huh?” She said. Aria sighed.

“Blaise… He uh…” She gulped. “He caught Draco and I kissing last night.” Aria finished. Daphne nodded.

“Ahh…” she commented. Aria grimaced. To her surprise, Daphne got up from the table and began walking away.

“Daph!” She exclaimed. Daphne turned back to look at her.

“What? I just thought I’d give you guys a room!” She explained. Aria rolled her eyes.

“ _ Sure,  _ Daph.” She groaned. Daphne smiled and winked at Aria. 

“Toodle-Ooh!” Daphne said, and wiggled her fingers in a slight wave. Aria sighed as she watched Daphne walk away. 

“Darling Aria,” said a voice from behind Aria. Aria whipped around to see Blaise standing in front of her. “You’ve been avoiding us.” Blaise finished. Aria sighed.

“I’m not avoiding you, strictly speaking….” She murmured. Blaise sat down next to her. 

“You’re  _ avoiding  _ us.” He said. Aria rolled her eyes.

“ _ Fine.”  _ She grumbled. Blaise smirked. 

“I have to ask you something, Aria.” He said after a moment. Aria looked at him. 

“What?” She asked. Blaise sighed.

“I— we— need you to join the Quidditch team.” He said. “As chaser.” He added. Aria shook her head. 

“I can’t, Blaise.” She said softly. Blaise groaned.

“Aria, you have to get over this! Get back on the field, rip off the bandage! It doesn’t matter about your sister-“ Aria cut him off, slamming her fist down on the table.

“Do  _ not  _ talk about my sister, Blaise.” She said firmly. Blaise rolled his eyes. 

“She’s been dead for four years now, Aria! Get your life together and get back on the quidditch field!” He exclaimed. Aria clenched her fists in anger. 

“You can’t tell me to get over my sister dying, Blaise.” She said after a moment. Blaise gently touched her hand. 

“Aria, I know her death was hard, but…” he stopped and looked into her eyes. “We need you.” Aria sniffed for a second and then nodded.

“Fine.” She agreed. Blaise smirked.

“Good, now we’ll have a daily chance to talk about the legend.” He watched as Aria’s face grew with the epiphany of understanding. She nodded slowly.

“Yeah…” She said softly. Blaise stood up. 

“Well, Aria, I’ve got to go back to your boyfriend and tell him you’ve agreed.” He said and walked away slowly.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Aria murmured in protest, but Blaise turned around and she quieted. 

“Don’t deny it, darling.” 

  
  


***

 

Aria leaned back in her chair and groaned. She’d been in the library for half an hour already, waiting for Draco and Blaise to arrive. The awkward silence as people watched her was unbearable. Daphne Greengrass shot her an apologetic look as she left the table she had been sitting at with Aria to go to a detention. Aria sighd and closed her eyes, listening to some voice of reason. 

Why, oh why had she agreed to meet the boys here? Why had she agreed to join the quidditch team? And why, oh god  _ why _ , had she agreed to be within a five foot radius of the boy she’d been snogging for the past two days?! Aria sighed deeply and set her head down on the book she had open. 

Where did it all go so awry?

Aria thought back to that summer, when she had hated Draco with a passion. Now, that seemed to all have disappeared. Now, she’d been foolish, reckless, and blind, and the worst part was she’d ended up with the boy she’d hated less than a month ago. 

And the queerest thing is that a tiny part of her, a tiny part that was buried very deep, seemed to like it. 

“Aria,” Said Draco’s voice from above. Aria looked up and sighed, seeing the two boys sit down by her. 

“Yeah?” Aria asked, groggy from her thoughts. Draco sighed. 

“What’s the plan?” Blaise asked. Aria shook her head and Draco sighed again. 

“We’re sure it’s Sawyer?” He asked. 

“D*mn well sure.” Aria answered, ever so slightly exasperated. 

“So how are we going to tell her?” Draco asked impertinent. Aria shrugged. 

“Do we  _ have  _ to tell her?” Aria said. Draco eyed her strangely. 

“If I recall correctly, it was you who suggested we do so in the first place.” He commented dryly. Aria sighed and rested her head on the table again. 

“Yes, that was before I realized we know  _ nothing  _ about the legend!” She murmured exasperatedly. Draco sighed and learned back in his seat. 

“So I’m just telling you what you don’t want to hear, then?” He said. Aria was silent. 

“At least we know the legend.” Blaise added. Draco shrugged. 

“And where exactly to we go from there?” He asked. Aria looked up. 

“We need to tell Hope.” She said quietly. Draco looked over to her. 

“How, Aria?” He whispered. Blaise suddenly smiled with a glint of mischief in his eyes. 

“I know how.” He said. Aria rolled her eyes. 

“And you are suddenly all knowing  _ why? _ ” She smirked. Blaise smirked back.

“If you don’t want me to be here, I’ll just let you two go back to snogging.” He snickered, refering to Aria and Draco. Aria blushed deep red and looked down, silent. Draco, the f-boy that he was, shook off the comment and watched Blaise as the two came up with a plan. Aria, lost in her thoughts, drowned out the noise of the two droning on and on and on again. 

Who had she turned into? She’d gone from this summer, a strong and independent young woman who would never had let boys get the last word in, who would fistfight her way through life, and most of all who hated Draco Malfoy. 

But now, she was a nervous, shy and weak girl who’d let an innocent mistake ruin everything she’d worked for. 

“Was kissing him a mistake?” Said a small voice in her mind. Aria sighed silently. 

Did she want to be with Draco? Did she want to love him, to spend time with him? 

And how could she know what she was until she knew what she wanted, which she didn’t, but whatever she’d pick she’d have to do it quick because though she was safe out of sight in herself, everything was wrong. Or maybe everything was right but she’d never belong. 

 

***

This was impossible. Impassible. Improbable. 

God Aria had gotten lucky. Tonight, thank any kind of lord out there, she’d go on prefect duties. 

But perfectly and utterly alone. 

Sighing happily to herself, Aria sat on the ledge of a window on the seventh floor, staring out at the grounds below, perfectly and utterly alone. 

“Rookwood.” Hope said from behind Aria. Aria turned and saw Hope. 

“Sawyer.” Aria said softly. “You’re out awfully late.” She watched Hope smirked. 

“I’d say the same to you.” She said. Aria smirked back and slinked off the windowsill. 

Two could play at this game.

“ _ I’m  _ on prefect duties, Sawyer. And you’re out of bed at…” Aria gasped a very fake gasp. “Oh goodness, it looks like… Curfew!” She placed her hand on her heart dramatically. Too much?  “Do you know what that means, Sawyer?” Hope smirked back at Aria. 

Just enough. 

“Try me, Rookwood.” Hope said smugly. 

So the little Gryffindor Princess did have a dark side. 

“Ten points from Gryffindor.” Aria said and smirked even more smugly than Hope had. Hope’s smug face flickered. 

“You can’t do that!” She protested. Aria shook her head. Ah, brilliance. 

“Au contraire, Sawyer. I’m a  _ prefect _ .” She smiled. “Now, Sawyer, go back to your tower and find your  _ girlfriend,  _ I’m sure she’s waiting like a good little girl.” Aria continued, slinking ever closer to Hope. Hope had fallen right into her awaiting claws, and Aria would toy with her for just a little while longer. 

“Shut  _ up. _ ” Hope said angrily. Aria smirked, surprised her plaything fought back. 

“Did I touch a nerve?” She said innocently. “Or maybe…” Aria took another step closer to Hope. 

“Maybe what, Rookwood?” Hope asked. Aria smirked and opened her mouth to speak again, but Hope cut her off. “Maybe you just don’t want to face the truth. Maybe you just don’t want to face the fear in your eyes.” Hope paused. Aria was silent, interested to hear whatever supposed dirt Hope thought she had on Aria. 

“Maybe I’m just telling you what you don’t want to hear.” Hope finished. Aria took a step back, recognizing that as something from the library earlier. 

“H-How do you know that?” Her voice shook, her eyes showed a sort of pure fear. Surely, Hope couldn’t  _ possibly  _ know about…. 

“Tell me about this ‘legend’, Rookwood.” Hope commanded, leering over Aria. Aria’s nostrils flared in defiance. 

“ _ No.”  _ She spat. Hope smiled warmly. 

“Then, darling, I’ll tell the entire school how  _ friendly  _ Draco was with you in the Library today.” She retaliated. Aria smirked and stepped to Hope. So maybe she knew. 

Any peep from Hope’s mouth about Draco and Aria would have seen that Gryffindor doesn’t have any chance at the house cup this year.

“You know, Sawyer, it’s ten minutes past curfew. You could get in  _ heaps  _ of trouble for being out of bed.” She whispered. Hope smiled. Aria glared at her, silently daring Hope to say another word. 

“It was a pleasure speaking to you, Rookwood.” Hope said, and turned on her heel. Aria smirked as she watched Hope leave. 

The little mouse had wandered too far into the snake’s den. 

Aria leaned her head against the wall and thought for a moment, glad to be alone again. It was too soon that another voice joined her.

“Hey,” Said someone softly from the other side of the hall. Aria looked up to see Draco. 

God, no. She didn’t want to see him, to be with him, not right now, not ever even….

“Draco,” Aria said softly. Draco stood next to her and gently held her hand in his. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked. 

Oh, he didn’t understand that he was the problem. 

“Nothing.” Aria said, and pulled her hand back. 

“Something’s bothering you. I can see it on your face.” Draco said. 

“So stop looking at my face.” Aria answered. Draco smiled. 

“That’s very difficult to do.” He commented. Aria looked up at him. He had that same sly, devilish cross between a smile and a smirk that he did whenever he was innate pleased with himself or he was doing something insanely stupid. 

“So is being in the same room with you.” Aria shot. Draco smiled and sidled up next to her. 

“Oh, Aria, darling, just admit it, you’re falling head over heels for me.” He said slyly. Aria glared at him. 

He was right. 

“I’m not ‘head over heels for you’!” She protested, using air quotes. 

“Then why did you kiss me twice?” Draco asked with his eyebrows raised. 

“You kissed me first!” Aria shot. 

“You kissed me back.” Draco smirked. Aria gasped and stood open mouthed for a moment. 

“I did not!” She protested again. 

“That’s not how I remember it.” Draco said calmly, and leaned in. “Someone’s just too scared to admit they’re in love.” He whispered. 

“I am not in love!” Aria said. Draco smirked, and before she knew it, she was denying everything she was too scared to admit… again. 

There was just… something about the way he smiled. Well, smirked. 

There was something about the way he… well, the way he just seemed to _be._ He could do anything he wanted, he didn’t care about what everyone else said. He went his way through life without a care, without a matter, without… without everything Aria had. 

And somewhere, deep down, Aria wanted that. She wanted… him. 

She couldn’t deny it any longer. 

“Aria…” Draco whispered gently. Aria looked up. 

One more time wouldn’t be so bad, would it?

“Draco.” She said firmly. Draco smiled. 

“Anything you want to say to me?” He asked, egging Aria on. Aria sighed. 

“Yeah,” She whispered, and looked up at Draco. “Prefect duties are over.” Aria turned and walked away from him, not knowing what she’d meant, what she’d said, and why she said it, why she didn’t just tell him, why she had to be so much like… herself.

She didn’t get it. She knew she had feelings for him, but something just stopped her every time she wanted to say it. 

She knew what she had to say, but inside of her, she didn’t know how. 

No, Aria didn’t understand what was going on inside of her.    
She didn’t understand what her heart wanted. 

At least she knew she had one.

 


End file.
